Hypérion
by Axterr
Summary: L'Organisation est comme un mythe baignant dans les ténèbres. Dans l'obscurité, il suffit d'y apporter la lumière. Dissoute, elle semble fragilisée par la mort de son chef, encore faut-il désormais arrêter les corbeaux un à un avec le temps que cela prendra. (Vieille fiction - Avatar d'Eyto.)
1. (Arc 1) Premier pas vers l'antidote

Vous lisez une vieille fanfiction, à la base en correction-réupload par Eyto, mais par manque de temps j'ai repris le flambeau.

Elle sera updatée très vite, avec comme couple principal Conan et Ai. Elle durait environ 25-30 chapitres, qui sont assez courts. Je la poursuis et rallonge, et garde le même style : manga-like & dialogues.

Initialement, Ey l'avait changé en ShinRan, vu qu'il s'agissait d'une CoAyumi (berk). Mais bon, j'ai tous les droits dessus, c'est moi qui réadapte le texte, alors je fais ce que je veux. :C

 **Le style est très ancien malgré la correction car cette histoire date de... 2011 !** Six ans. (sa première publication était cependant en 2012)

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 _L'Organisation est comme un mythe. Et l'imagination n'a aucune limite._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 -** Premier pas vers l'antidote

À l'agence du détective Mouri, Conan dormait encore profondément lorsque Ran ouvrit la porte pour le réveiller.

\- Mince, le réveil a sonné trop tard, s'exclama-t-elle en secouant Conan.

Celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction si ce n'est de grogner.

\- Conan debout !

\- Neee... Dodo...

\- DEBOUT ! cria la jeune fille.

Le détective se retourna.

\- Nan.

\- Si t'es pas debout dans le quart d'heure, Conan, je t'assure que tu regretteras de ne pas connaître le tour de Karaté que j'ai démontré lors de la finale hier, menaça Ran.

Le petit garçon se redressa.

\- C'est bon, je me lève...

En guise de réponse, sa « sœur » sourit à pleine dent. La famille Mouri dut se dépêcher de se préparer afin de partir avec les Détectives Boys au bord de la rivière Takiizu, en dehors de la capitale japonaise.

Ils venaient de s'installer dans un coin, proche de l'heure du déjeuner, quand Genta ne put retenir davantage les cris de son estomac.

\- On mange quand ? demanda ce dernier.

\- T'es pas sérieux Genta j'espère, répliqua Mitsuhiko.

\- La rivière Takiizu est munie de nombreuses anguilles, c'est peut-être pour ça, soupira Ai.

\- En parlant de rivière, Ai... nous devrions nous en occuper.

La scientifique haussa les épaules.

\- Si tu es si pressé, alors allons-y.

\- Où allez-vous ? demanda Ayumi.

\- Vérifier quelque chose, répondit Conan.

Mitsuhiko, sous l'impulsivité, entreprit de les filer jusqu'à découvrir la cachette des deux surdoués rajeunis. Ces derniers étaient agenouillés au bord d'une rivière, une fiole du cours de chimie dans la main droite de la jeune fille.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas... souffla le détective.

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Haibara en récupérant de l'eau.

 **-** Tout d'abord, que cette eau soit en lien avec l'antidote de l'Apotoxine, et comment vous avez pu aller chercher des ingrédients aussi peu subtils, affirma Conan.

\- Le barrage de la région est connu pour diffuser illégalement un produit dans l'eau. Plutôt que de le voler, je préfère le retirer du liquide principal de notre planète. Cela t'évitera de m'arrêter pour crime, répondit Haibara.

\- L'antidote sera prêt d'ici quand ? Je dois t'avouer que de faire patienter Ran commence à la rendre nerveuse.

Il remarquait la présence de touristes autour de ses proches, sans doute des randonneurs.

« Un antidote ? L'Apotoxine ? » réfléchit intérieurement Mitsuhiko.

\- Dis-moi, comment feras-tu pour Ayumi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler, petit détective écervelé, qu'elle est dingue de toi ! Elle n'a que sept ans, certes elle pourra s'en remettre, mais tu seras obligé de fournir une explication à ton départ.

Mitsuhiko serra les dents.

\- Oui je sais, répondit-il. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais elle est forte, elle s'en remettra !

Un cri de Genta alerta les deux rajeunis.

En revenant de leur petite expédition, ils constatèrent que Kogoro tentait de guidait les nouveaux venus, sans doute en vain. Le plus mangeur du gang était déjà en train de dévorer des anguilles et du riz.

\- Ne dîtes rien à propos de ce que nous avons organisé pour l'anniversaire de Conan, c'est compris ? jura Ran.

\- Ouiiiii !

Le concerné fit irruption.

\- Quoi « ouiiiiii » ?

\- Hein ? Je disais an"guiiiiiilles » en fait !

« Il a encore oublié sa date d'anniversaire... » pensa Haibara, l'air niais.

\- Allez, c'est prêt, à table !

\- Ayumi réveille-toi ! s'exclama Mitsuhiko.

La petite fille passa ces mains dans ses yeux et s'étira.

\- Le déjeuner est servi, glissa Eri avec un sourire.

Conan poussa un long soupir. **  
**  
« Dire que l'Organisation est au plus bas, ce serait le moment rêver d'en finir avec eux. Et je dois déjeuner avec eux, ici et maintenant. » pensa-t-il.

\- Un problème Conan ? s'étonna Eri. C'est quand même du curry dans ton assiette, ton plat préféré !

Celui-ci se sépara du groupe et s'installa contre un arbre plus loin, bras derrière la tête.

\- Ffft... soupira Ayumi.

« Son comportement est étrange. » pensa Ran.

\- Genta mange doucement bon sang, prévint le professeur Agasa.

\- Ce curry est bien trop bon !

Ran tapota le coude de Sonoko.

\- Tu crois que je devais discuter avec lui ? Il n'a pas l'air bien.

Ai et Ayumi écoutaient discrètement la discussion.

\- Bahhhh ! C'est une petite fatigue passagère, ne fais pas attention, protesta-t-elle.

\- En parlant de fatigue et de copain-copain, ton Shinichi ne te donne plus de nouvelle en ce moment, non ?

\- Non...

« Parce que... » pensa-t-elle en fixant Conan.

« Et si l'antidote ne fonctionnait pas, et que j'en décédais ? »

\- Merci de l'invitation, M. Mouri, c'est un grand plaisir d'être avec un détective aussi célèbre ! s'exclama un homme.

\- Je vous en pris, nous n'allions pas vous laisser vous perdre dans cette forêt, répondit-il.

\- Eh bien en fait, nous avons un camping-car et somme venus camper. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions profiter de notre séjour pour être en votre compagnie, si cela ne vous gêne pas, expliqua le même homme. Je suis Tamao, voici Mily une collègue, Jannie mon épouse, Masao un très bon ami et Govanny un américain un peu trop sûr de lui.

L'un d'entre eux fronça les sourcils et serra les poings.

« Manquait plus que ces types viennent tout foutre en l'air ! » pensa-t-il.

\- M. Mouri n'est rien comparé au club des Détectives Boys ! assura Genta.

Le concerné voulut le frapper mais Ran l'en empêcha.

\- Oui je vous connais vous, je vous ai vu dans le journal ! répondit Jannie. Et d'ailleurs...

Elle se dirigea vers Conan.

\- Tu es celui qui a aidé à arrêter Kaito Kid dans sa tentative de vol ! Bravo ! Tu es timide ?

\- Ah... Désolé, je me suis endormi, répondit Conan.

Ran appela Conan une seconde fois, n'ayant pas entendu le premier appel, et accourra vers sa protégée.

\- La fameuse chute d'eau de la rivière, un lieu culte, observa Masao.

\- Je mérite une bonne sieste d'abord !

\- Alors j'y vais avec Conan, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ran... »

Elle prit sa main et se dirigea vers la cascade, sous le regard d'Haibara.

« Comment vas-tu t'en sortir... collègue ? »


	2. La clé de l'affaire

Deuxième chapitre, avancée de l'enquête. Je tiens à rappeler que, vu que ça date de 2011, la qualité des affaires n'est pas exceptionnelle. Je réécris et adapte, mais voilà.

La notation des chapitres se découpe en "File" pour distinguer les enquêtes et sauts dans le temps. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 _À la tête d'un mythe, il y a forcément un créateur, ou un fait.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 -** La clé de l'affaire

Près de la cascade, subissant une armée de gouttes d'eau, Conan recula d'un pas. Ran, qui était avec lui, se tourna vers ce dernier un sourire sur le visage. Son regard se fit tendre.

Combien de fois avait-elle été dupée ? C'était la fois de trop, sans doute.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu sais, déclara-t-elle à la surprise de Conan.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je le sais maintenant, que c'est une enquête dangereuse.

\- R-Ran ?

Celle-ci baissa légèrement la tête.

\- Peux-tu me dire la vérité... Shi-

 _« Aaaaaah... »_

Un hurlement de terreur.

\- Qu'est-ce... s'écria Conan.

Le petit détective prit la main de Ran et l'entraina avec lui jusqu'au lieu du nouveau crime. La plus belle des jeunes qui venaient de rejoindre le campement était allongée sur le sol, visiblement morte.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Conan pour comprendre que son destin était scellé.

\- Janie, pitié, ne me laisse pas ! cria-t-il en s'approchant davantage.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de son corps, prévint M. Mouri en le retenant.

« Merde, ça m'a sauvé, mais c'est tout de même mauvais. » pensa le rajeuni.

\- Sauvez-la... pitié !

\- Du calme, souffla Eri en s'agenouillant pour aider Kogoro. Cela peut paraître bête, mais essayer de respirer normalement.

\- C'est ma femme qui est allongée sur ce drap, explosa son mari en larmes.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

L'arrivée de l'inspecteur Megure perturbait le bon déroulement de la sortie, mais l'enquête venait d'ouvrir sur cela. Pour patienter, chacun s'était amusé à sa manière, les enfants en tapant dans des pierres dans l'eau, ou les adultes en rangeant et débarrassant le couvert.

Juzo toussota et s'agenouilla près de la victime.

\- La victime s'appelait Janie, 26 ans, épouse de Tamao. À première vue, et selon confirmation de l'analyse plus tard je l'espère, elle est morte empoisonnée.

\- Qu'a-t-elle mangé que vous n'avez pas mangé ? demanda Sato.

\- Nous avons tous mangé la même chose, excepté Conan qui n'a pas déjeuné.

\- Je vois, répondit-elle.

Kogoro rejoignit la scène de crime.

\- Puis-je inspecter le corps ?

\- Faites Mouri, faite.

\- Merci, je vais-

Bom.

Sa tête rencontra celle du petit détective.

« Il n'y a pas de traces de poison. Elle a été tuée par un aliment. »

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis toi !

Kogoro lança Conan en dehors de la scène de crime. Haibara éclata de rire.

\- Tu risques d'avoir du mal, il y a du monde aujourd'hui.

\- Très drôle !

Il remarqua Mily, les larmes aux yeux, plus loin. Se décidant à trouver le coupable, il s'avança vers cette dernière l'air innocent.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- Qui s'est occupé des repas.

Kogoro claqua sa main sur son visage, et serra son poing.

« Ce gosse... ! » pensa-t-il.

\- Nous avons fait notre repas nous-mêmes. Chacun sa part.

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que le poison ait été ajouté plus tard ? Non, cela aurait été remarqué. »

Eri observa longuement Conan.

Soudain, lorsque le calme revint, Kogoro applaudit ironiquement.

\- Oui je félicite le coupable, ajouta-t-il souriant. Car vous l'avez tué... Govanny !

\- Pardon ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Vous avez mis le poison dans sa bouteille d'eau ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis sûr que si-

\- Sauf que j'en ai bu juste après, et je suis toujours en vie, répliqua Mily.

Eri explosa de rire, face à un Conan l'air déprimé.

« Non... ça peut qu'être... »

L'inspecteur Megure regretta l'incident, et fut obligé de camper avec le groupe, la nuit tombant et la route étant risquée dans l'obscurité.

[==]

Conan quitta sa tente et se dirigea vers la scène de crime.

\- Bon, réfléchissons... Il faudrait plus d'indices que ça... la scène a été mise sous la bâche, je ne vais pas m'y approcher.

Ran observait Conan depuis sa tente.

\- La rivière aurait-elle... non, bien sûr.

\- Non pas la rivière, ce serait gênant pour l'antidote, déclara Haibara en rejoignant le détective.

Ce dernier étira un doux sourire.

\- C'est vrai, répondit-il en riant.

\- Si ce n'est pas du liquide, alors c'est sans doute...

Conan repensa à la discussion de Megure et l'oncle Kogoro, la veille.

\- C'est des pommes, fait maison qui plus est ! Il faut vraiment être doué pour ça, assura le détective Mouri.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit du rajeuni, alors qu'il vérifia dans l'eau de la rivière si l'arme du crime y était toujours.

Il venait de comprendre. Ran, depuis son abri, sourit.

[==]

Le lendemain matin, kogoro se réveilla en poussant un long bâillement. Sortant de la tente en pantoufles, il reçut immédiatement une piqure dans la nuque. Conan, caché derrière un arbre, dégaina son nœud papillon.

\- Astucieux, ce crime. Vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

Son doigt pointa le coupable.

* * *

 **Je ne veux aucun commentaire sur les noms des suspects. En 2011, l'auteur initial devait vraiment avoir une imagination de merde.  
**

 **Et oui les chapitres sont assez courts. XD**

* * *

 _Infos :  
_

 _\- L'Organisation apparaîtra surtout vers le milieu-fin._

 _\- Le FBI n'est pas de la partie._

 _\- Akai et Kir apparaîtront vers la fin._

 _\- Les membres de l'Organisation arriveront lorsque Conan déclenchera sans le savoir un événement._

 _\- Bourbon aura une apparition.  
_


	3. Joyeux Anniversaire, Conan

_**Si vous lisez la fic pour juger la qualité de mon écriture, ou si vous n'aimez pas les fictions comprenant de nombreux dialogues (une Gosho-like pour celle-ci, disons-le), vous pouvez quitter. L'histoire risque d'être prolongée, avec des vieux brouillons du blog où elle était ou des nouveaux de ma main, et je garde le style des deux premiers chapitres.**_

* * *

Aha, à l'époque de sa publication, le chapitre 3 n'est jamais sorti. Alors voilà la fin de l'enquête, aussi nulle soit-elle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 _Ils n'apparaissent que lorsqu'on ne les cherche pas. Comme des fantômes._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 -** Joyeux Anniversaire, Conan

Le lendemain matin, kogoro se réveilla en poussant un long bâillement. Sortant de la tente en pantoufles, il reçut immédiatement une piqure dans la nuque. Conan, caché derrière un arbre, dégaina son nœud papillon.

\- Astucieux, ce crime. Vraiment. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant...

Son doigt pointa le coupable.

\- M. Tamao. Vous êtes l'assassin.

À la surprise générale de tous, seul le démasqué ne fut guère surpris. Avait-il non seulement la moindre chance face à Kogoro Mouri, celui que l'on disait génie des enquêtes.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, M. Mouri.

\- Laissez-moi donc vous inviter à la dernière pièce de cette comédie, celle où vous M. Tamao, êtes battu à votre propre jeu par le détective.

Conan, derrière le père de Ran, sourit.

\- De nos jours, il est très facile de pallier l'utile à l'agréable. Et c'est tout aussi valable en cuisine. Artisanale, et peut-être pas fait par des professionnels, mais certains plats juteux sont tout à fait simple à concevoir. Tout comme des fruits.

Megure plissa les yeux. Impossible de comprendre comment résoudre l'affaire avec une telle philosophie. Son speech ne servait quasiment à rien si ce n'est faire allusion à un art que les Français connaissaient bien.

Son regard se posa cependant sur un pommier, au loin. Tout devint plus clair.

\- Vous êtes plutôt habile de vos deux mains. En découpant soigneusement et très faiblement le sommet de ce fruit si pêché, vous avez réussi à y introduire un noyau empoisonné, expliqua Kogoro. Quelque chose de très puissant, semblable au cyanure, qui s'est à long terme introduit tel le verre de terre dans la pomme. Et quand Ève ose croquer cette dernière...

\- Elle ne l'apprécie pas, déduit l'inspecteur. Et s'en débarrasse.

\- Exact. La preuve irréfutable, ce noyau, a malheureusement disparu dans le courant de la rivière. Mais la belle, elle, va mourir. Son triste sort est déjà scellé.

Ran se tourna vers le coupable. L'envie de lui coller un jeu de jambes digne de ses cours de Karaté était forte, mais cela n'occasionnerait que du mauvais pour l'à venir. Il manquait, de toute manière, une preuve.

Ce dernier morceau de puzzle qui servait à emprisonner le tueur.

\- Bravo, M. Mouri, applaudis Tamao. Cependant, comme vous l'avez souligné, la preuve a disparu. Je vous somme donc de m'en fournir une concrète !

Ses camarades tiraient la grimace. À leur tour, ils avaient compris que cet homme était le meurtrier, mais ne pouvait en rien changer la situation.

Le petit détective à lunettes étira un mystérieux sourire énigmatique. Par la force de son coude, il souleva le bras de Kogoro et jeta au même moment le noyau d'une pomme qu'il avait retrouvé.

Pris au dépourvu, l'assassin manqua de la rattraper en reculant d'un pas.

\- Bordel c'est pas possible, il devrait être déjà bien loin à présent !

\- Et sans doute qu'une recherche des lieux par les autorités nous permettrait de le retrouver. Oui vous m'avez bien compris, ce que je viens de vous envoyer provient d'un fruit que j'ai récolté ce matin même.

\- C'est de la connerie tout ça. Vous ne faites que répéter un vulgaire texte sans rien apporter de concret, en me piégeant comme une bête !

L'inspecteur Megure posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait. Ce n'est plus la peine de nous mentir. M. Mouri a apporté la preuve nécessaire.

Il hésita un instant.

\- Elle était la pire chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie. Ma vie était impossible à ses côtés !

Le groupe qui l'avait accompagné resta en retrait. Tous avaient eu la même réaction de surprise, en entendant ce mobile aussi minable qu'il pouvait être.

\- J'ai rompu contact avec mes anciens amis. Tout comme ma famille. Pour lui faire plaisir. Elle mérite son sort.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

« Telle la punition dont Ève a été victime en croquant dans cette pomme. » pensa-t-il. « À lui maintenant d'assumer son geste en prison. »

Megure lui passa les menottes au poignet.

Accompagnant le geste de l'inspecteur, Korogo se releva difficilement tout en bâillant sans délicatesse. Son profond sommeil causé par le détective venant de résoudre l'affaire l'avait rendu de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Eh bien, Kogoro, merci infiniment une fois encore ! félicita Megure.

\- Je... vous en prie.

Ai, les joues légèrement rosées vint interrompre le silence de son partenaire de sept ans.

\- Drôle de journée. Surtout pour cette occasion, pas vraie.

\- Ouais, ouais.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que le petit garçon à lunettes était parti rendre visite au professeur Agasa visiblement absent, l'agence du détective Mouri avait accueilli plusieurs invités pour fêter l'anniversaire du prodige.

Quand celui-ci entra sans tarder au deuxième étage, la véritable maison de Kogoro, la lumière s'alluma soudainement.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Conan ! crièrent les invités.

Il semblait remarquablement surpris de cette surprise. Des confettis dansaient dans les airs.

\- Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, pourrait-on enfin savourer ce délicieux gâteau ? se plaignait M. Mouri.

« J'y pense. Il n'a pas invité Amuro, du Café Poirot. » pensa Conan. « Bon, pour ce soir, je suppose qu'on peut ne plus penser à l'Organisation. »

Sorti de ses pensées, le détective cessa de réfléchir à ces sombres histoires.

Il profita le reste de la soirée en son nom, avec tous ses camarades et amis, entre dance, rire et joie ancrée sur les visages, même des plus froids. Techniquement, il avait désormais 18 ans. La majorité.

Dès demain, il aurait le temps de continuer ses recherches sur les vestiges de l'Organisation.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Je « rappelle » que cette histoire se déroule après les événements du Mystery Train. Après ces épisodes, il y a eu une période où l'Organisation a été mutilée de l'intérieur. Son BOSS est MORT, et ses membres se sont éparpillés dans l'ombre._

 _\- L'Organisation est donc, pas ce simple fait, considérée comme détruite. Mais comme un building, il reste les pierres et fondations._

 _\- Puisque le scénario se déroule donc en fin de vie de l'Organisation, je peux me permettre de la faire durer aussi longtemps que je veux, en publiant des enquêtes et des séquences liées aux Hommes en noir. =)_

 _\- Pour cette fic, aussi, je ne mettrais que des tirets aux dialogues._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko, Luzzo & Naekki. _


	4. Rancœur du passé

Chapitre inédit (brouillon jamais mis en ligne en 2012). Mais cette affaire se découpe cette fois-ci en quatre chapitres. Conan doit faire face à un criminel évadé de prison, qu'il connaît très bien.

Et c'est assez court. Mais vous avez l'habitude. Ou vous l'aurez, en tout cas.

Bonne lecture. ^^

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 _Agir dans l'ombre. Disparaître comme la fumée._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 -** Rancœur du passé

Conan aurait certainement préféré dormir un peu plus.

Mais ce matin, il avait décidé de descendre tôt pour siroter son jus de fruit matinal au Café Poirot. L'occasion de retrouver, probablement, Amuro Tooru. Bourbon, l'Homme en noir.

Depuis ce voyage à bord du Mystery Train, l'Organisation avait été victime de multiples coups de l'intérieur. D'après un message vocal de Kir sur le téléphone de l'agent Jodie, le Boss était mort d'un arrêt cardiaque, entraînant la chute du Syndicat.

Les investigations menées depuis le Bell Tree Express à leur égard les ont rendus plus discrets, au point de croire à leur mort définitive.

\- Conan, comment vas-tu ! salua Azusa.

\- Azusa. Bien, merci. Dis-moi, tu saurais où je peux trouver Tooru ?

\- Amuro ! Eh bien, il s'est fait discret. Il a déposé sa démission il y a plusieurs jours, et a quitté son logement. Je n'ai pas eu d'écho de ce qu'il est advenu.

« Traquer les corbeaux un à un pour les mettre sous les barreaux. » pensa Conan. « Afin de s'assurer que l'Organisation ne renaisse pas de ses cendres, il vaut mieux ne pas prendre de risque. »

\- Ah, ce que je peux te dire en revanche, c'est que je me souviens l'avoir vu monter sur une Harley. Une femme aux cheveux platine en était la pilote.

Conan leva la tête. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il s'agissait de Vermouth.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? demanda Conan.

\- Non, rien, répondit-elle. Je dois avouer que je me suis senti assez mal. Je pensais que nous étions amis.

« Ami avec un des leurs. » pensa le détective. « Jamais. »

Un instant plus tard, Kogoro entra à son tour dans le café. Il claqua le haut de la tête de Conan, suivie par Ran qui lui avait couru après pour l'en empêcher. Celle-ci soupira longuement.

\- Tu préviendras la prochaine fois. Satané gamin. On a une affaire à résoudre.

\- Une affaire ?

M. Mouri salua tendrement la charmante serveuse, Azusa, avant de ressortir par la porte d'un air ennuyé.

\- Ouais. Mais un détective y était avant moi.

« Un... détective ! » pensa Conan. « Amuro ?! »

\- Je viens avec vous.

Le père de Ran croisa les bras tel un enfant agacé.

\- Bah évidemment, je dois me taper ta présence. Toi comme Ran.

\- Méfie-toi, je suis celle qui te permet de bien manger, répliqua-t-elle.

Shinichi attendait patiemment le taxi appelé par Kogoro. Quand celui-ci se gara pour faire monter ses passagers, Ran du réclamer l'attention de son protégé pour qu'il revienne à lui.

Amuro... Bourbon.

Était-il le détective sur l'affaire ? Ce serait la première apparition d'un membre de l'Organisation des Hommes en noir depuis bien longtemps. Et, au vu de la discrétion des plus emblématiques, Tooru était le plus apte à se présenter publiquement.

Il fallait vérifier.

Arrivés à la résidence Karikawa, Conan et Kogoro ne tardèrent pas à se jeter entre les bandes jaunes de la police, rejoignant la scène de crime comme un appel à la résolution. L'odeur d'une affaire à résoudre.

\- M. Mouri, enfin te voilà, salua Megure.

Il serra la main de son vieux collègue.

\- Où est-ce fameux détective ? demanda Conan;

\- Ah, ce gars. Il est parti depuis un moment. C'est lui qui m'a demandé d'appeler Kogoro.

\- Était-ce Amuro ?

Kogoro se retint de frapper une nouvelle fois la victime de l'Organisation.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

« Merde. Mauvaise piste. »

La demeure lui était sacrément familière. Étrangement, elle avait des similitudes avec une enquête de ses souvenirs. Un meurtre commis par une personne sans âme et sans cœur, tel un partenaire de Gin.

Quelqu'un de très mauvais qu'il ne souhaitait jamais revoir.

Yûto Kagami. Un proche de la famille Karikawa.

\- Voilà les suspects et la victime, Kogoro, présenta Megure en s'approchant des concernés.

Takagi était présent, raclant sa gorge.

\- Le père Karikawa, Sakue. La mère, Shino. Une amie proche, Misaki. La femme de la victime, invité pour cette célébration, Hizemi. Et leur fils, Hideaki.

M. Mouri posa son index sur son menton.

Multiples déductions devaient traverser son esprit. Toutes erronées sans l'ombre d'un doute. Conan le regardait avec un air impassible, les bras derrière la tête, pensant encore à ce qu'Azusa lui avait révélé le matin même.

Qui était le détective qui avait participé à l'affaire plus tôt ? Pourquoi était-il parti ?

« Je vais devoir résoudre cette affaire. »

 _Yûto Kagami._

C'était étrange. Comme si cet homme exerçait encore une pression ici même. L'atmosphère était malsaine.

« Un piston. Un meurtre par poignard dans le dos. Du sang encore sec. C'est déjà résolu. »

Alors pourquoi cet enquêteur était parti, laissant une affaire si simple à un célèbre détective ?

\- Inspecteur, s'il vous plaît, écoutez donc ma déduction à ce sujet.

\- Vous avez compris, M. Mouri ? s'interrogea Takagi.

\- Évidemment ! Ne faites pas d'ombre à mon génie. Je vais vous inviter à cette résolution, ici même.

« Écoutons au moins ce qu'il pense avoir découvert. »

Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir sérieusement à l'affaire.

Trop de questions sans réponses se répétant en boucle dans son esprit...

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Yûto s'appelait Harao, ou Hanao je sais plus, dans la fiction originale. C'est un criminel enfermé par Shinichi avant le manga._

 _\- Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre vient d'un reste de brouillon du blog. Jamais mis en ligne. Apparemment, c'était pour ne pas trop mettre Amuro, à l'époque nous ne savions justement pas qui il était réellement._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko, Naekki et Pinou._


	5. Le destin tape à la porte

Nouveau chapitre !

Encore une fois, je suis désolé de la résolution pas terrible. Ce chapitre est une correction, pas d'inédit encore. Vous aurez noté que j'ai pris soin dans le précédent de changer les noms des suspects, pour les rendre plus sympas.

J'vous dis pas le travail pour retrouver qui est qui après...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 _Outre les dieux, il y a aussi les Titans. Ils semblent avoir été oubliés..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 -** Le destin tape à la porte

\- Évidemment ! Ne faites pas d'ombre à mon génie. Je vais vous inviter à cette résolution, ici même.

« Écoutons au moins ce qu'il pense avoir découvert. »

Le détective Mouri baissa la tête. Sa pose semblable au si célèbre Hercule Poirot n'était pas passée inaperçue pour Takagi, surpris qu'il ne présentait pas sa déduction avec son air endormi.

Celui qui était le véritable cerveau des opérations se trouvait déjà derrière le sofa, prêt à intervenir si Kogoro s'éloignait encore bien trop des directives de l'enquête et de sa conclusion.

\- Le coupable, c'est vous ! dit-il finalement en pointant du doigt Misaki.

Conan s'écroula en arrière, l'air amusé. Ce n'était peut-être pas pour aujourd'hui que son esprit s'illumine d'une sage et douce lumière.

\- Votre mobile... c'est la jalousie. L'époux de mademoiselle Hizemi était- aaaaeeeh~

Kogoro tituba en arrière sur plusieurs mètres. Lorsque son pied tapa ce qui semblait être un mobilier idéal pour une sieste soudaine, sa carcasse se laissa tomber sur celui-ci.

Takagi sourit à pleines dents. Sa déduction était arrivée. Elle toquait à la porte et n'attendait plus qu'à être révélée aux yeux de tous.

« Oublions un instant la possibilité qu'il puisse résoudre une affaire de lui-même sans une implication par le cœur, et faisons le travail. » pensa Conan.

Nœud papillon en main, celui qu'on appelait Edogawa Conan s'apprêtait à livrer son hypothèse sur cette enquête. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, Ran fronça les sourcils. Elle l'avait découvert.

Ce n'était plus des doutes, mais bien une profonde certitude qu'elle portait à son égard. Shinichi était dans ce corps d'enfant.

\- Non, bien sûr, la jalousie n'a rien à voir. Nous sommes plutôt face à un assassinat prémédité, mais malgré tout douteux. Quand l'amour se mêle à la tristesse, par le manque de sincérité.

\- Tu veux dire que...

Les lunettes de Conan brillèrent quand il leva le bras de M. Mouri.

\- Hizemi. Vous êtes la meurtrière !

Femme de la victime, mais aussi mère d'Hideaki, la demoiselle écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings.

\- Comment ? demanda Takagi.

\- Par un piston. Un système mécanique très ingénieux, permettant de propulser grâce à sa réalisation de plusieurs nuits de dur labeur, l'arme du crime jusqu'au dos de son mari. Cet homme qui entretenait des relations extra-conjugales, un vieil ami de l'homme qui avait autre fois commises un meurtre dans cette même résidence maudite, Yûto Kagami.

« Comment le connait-il, c'est bien Shinichi qui avait résolu cette affaire non ? »

\- Mais ce genre d'invention n'est-elle pas difficile à concevoir ? s'étonna Megure.

\- Et elle avait tout le temps de le faire, répondit Kogoro par l'intermédiaire de Conan. Quand l'homme qu'elle aimait parcourait les jupons des autres femmes à l'extérieur, il ne lui restait plus qu'à travailler sur son projet diabolique. Celui de le tuer. Mais très douteuse de son programme, elle n'a guère pu se procurer des alibis. C'est alors qu'elle a mis en place ce stratagème ici même, dans la demeure de ses proches amis.

\- Une preuve. Il va falloir une preuve, dit Megure.

Un silence s'en suivit. Conan sourit.

\- Appelez donc le détective qui a délaissé l'affaire. Si vous lui demandez son identité, il répondra-

\- Que je suis une de ses connaissances, et qu'il n'a pas souhaité résoudre mon crime pour cette raison. Il ne voulait pas y croire et ne souhaitait pas assister à mon arrestation. Vous avez raison, je suis la coupable.

Le petit détective rangea son nœud papillon.

Comme si le destin avait décidé de toquer deux fois à la même porte, un autre meurtre a éclaté entre ces murs en briques.

La famille qui habitait en ces lieux devait maintenant prier pour éviter qu'un troisième cas ne se déclenche...

* * *

La sonnerie retentit dans le bâtiment scolaire.

L'établissement Teitan, école où étaient inscrits les élèves des quartiers environnants, était réputé à Tokyo pour bon vivre. Les élèves étaient dans la quasi-totalité très satisfaits de ce qu'ils apprenaient.

Kobayashi salua les enfants qui quittaient la classe abondamment. Conan s'éclipsa en vitesse. Ce qu'il avait entendu comme étant une rumeur qui se propageait de la bouche de primaires devait être vérifié.

Par sécurité.

Ayumi et Haibara assistèrent à ce départ précipité. Après les cours, il restait une heure aux élèves pour profiter de la cour de récréation. Les parents devaient venir chercher leurs enfants avant la fermeture, selon s'ils devaient être raccompagné ou non.

Les deux jeunes filles prirent place sur un des bancs, profitant de la brise du soir et d'un goûter mérité.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler, Ai, dit Ayumi timidement.

Elle en était persuadée.

De toute la journée, sa camarade de classe s'était faite étonnamment discrète, silencieuse et peu joyeuse. Non souriante de la matinée jusqu'à maintenant, la scientifique espérait pouvoir lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Je t'écoute ?

\- Mes parents se sont encore disputés. Hier soir. Et ce fut plus... agressif que toutes les autres fois. Je m'étais caché sous ma couette tout le reste de la soirée. Et il y a autre chose.

Haibara croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Conan, susurra Ayumi.

« Bingo. » pensa Ai.

Un battement à sa poitrine lui fit rouvrir les yeux, surpris par ce dernier.

\- J'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais quelque chose semble m'indiquer que je ne suis pas la seule.

\- Qui donc ? Maria ? demanda Haibara.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Non, toi Ai ! Je sens que tu t'intéresses à lui, depuis quelque temps.

Mitsuhiko, jouant au ballon avec Genta plus loin, se retourna pour constater que ses deux amies discutaient bien tranquillement. Depuis l'affaire près de cette rivière à l'extérieur de la ville, il s'était soudainement pris intérêt à découvrir des vérités cachées.

\- Tu te trompes, répondit Ai. C'est différent.

À cet instant, le regard de la jeune rajeunie croisa celui du petit détective qui courrait jusqu'aux portes de l'école.

Dans son écouteur, un cadavre avait été retrouvé, signé par un Y. Et les forces de police mettaient en garde les habitants du quartier Beika qu'un tueur en série circulait dans ces rues si calmes.

« Ce regard. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » pensa Haibara, terrorisée.

Shinichi avala difficilement sa salive.

Yûto Kagami s'était échappé de prison.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Ayumi est toujours amoureuse de Conan selon Gosho. C'est un fait. Par contre, c'est clairement non pour ce pairing._

 _\- Le détective concerné par l'affaire est certainement le seul personnage « OC » qui va apparaître une ou deux fois. L'histoire pouvait s'en passer, mais j'ai décidé de le lier à l'enquête, pour une résolution plus sympa. XD_

 _\- Gin apparaîtra bientôt, avec Vodka. Un caméo mais c'est toujours plaisant. ^^_

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Luzzo et Mieko. :)_


	6. Un démon parmi tant d'autres

Héhé, j'avais prévenu pour la suite. Apparition très sympathique de nos deux Hommes en Noir favoris. ^^

En prime, j'ai décidé d'ajouter une scène. C'est la première que vous allez lire là.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Hypérion est le titan assimilé au soleil. La lumière qui berce sur le monde.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 -** Un démon parmi tant d'autres

D'un coup de sabre, Yûto exécuta sa cible.

Sans émotion, ni même l'ombre d'un sentiment, le tueur en cavale rangea son arme dans l'étui accroché à sa ceinture. Sa veste foncée, ressortant son regard sombre et noir, cachait parfaitement la lame ensanglantée.

Ses cheveux en batailles de la même couleur qu'un corbeau rappelaient les tueurs des vieux films.

\- Crétin.

Il quitta la ruelle sous la pluie, le sang de l'homme qu'il venait d'assassiner se mêlant aux flaques d'eau au sol.

* * *

Le professeur Agasa révéla sa nouvelle construction. Une invention qui révolutionnerait le monde.

Conan, Ai et Ayumi sursautèrent. Un téléporteur, basé sur des années de recherches, non fonctionnel pour le moment. De quoi faire rougir de honte ce pauvre Kaito Kid, n'usant pour l'instant que des stratagèmes pour exécuter ses tours.

\- Il va nous emmener en Italie, déclara Conan blasé.

Blasé. Oui, blasé.

Ayumi, au lit avec le détective et la chimiste rajeunie, bâilla longuement en protégeant sa bouche du revers de sa main, rouvrant ainsi ses yeux légèrement humides. Elle passa son bras, et sa manche de pyjama, pour les essuyer.

Plus tôt, elle avait demandé à dormir avec ses deux camarades chez le professeur, qui avait alors révélé son nouveau projet. Irréaliste selon le garçon à lunettes, mais Hiroshi tenait à aller au bout de sa création.

Haibara s'était endormie. Et Ayumi n'allait plus tarder non plus.

Shinichi, dans son corps de sept ans, fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond comme si un film de Sherlock Holmes y était diffusé. Très concentrée sur ce dernier, la fatigue lui pendait au nez.

« Yûto Kagami. » pensa-t-il. « Il est ce genre de criminel qu'il est bon de maintenir enfermé sous les barreaux. Et s'il est dehors, alors il va recommencer à tuer. Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

Par le passé, Yutô avait assassiné de nombreuses personnes. C'était ce genre de tueur en série que rien n'arrêtait, sans âme, sans cœur, sans aucune volonté de changer le cours des choses.

Les pensées de Conan s'étaient brouillées et focalisées sur une autre personne... deux, même.

« Gin. Vodka. » pensa-t-il. « Apprendre l'évasion de ce type n'a pas suffi. Les deux hommes en noir que je crains le plus sont à la recherche des personnes ayant voulu la destruction de leur Organisation, à commencer par l'homme qui avait aidé Sherry à plusieurs reprises. Autrement dit moi. »

Mais il devait se rassurer. Comment pourraient-ils découvrir son identité ?

« Et je ne suis pas le seul en danger. »

Il tourna la tête. La fenêtre donnait sur la résidence des Kudo.

Conan ferma les yeux. Morphée l'emporta dans un monde lointain, mais aux couleurs dominantes sombres et néfastes.

Une nuit cauchemardesque qui l'empêcha de rêver convenablement...

 _Au matin,_

Ayumi sortit de la chambre dans laquelle elle avait passé la nuit.

Haibara, buvant tranquillement sa tasse de café, tourna la tête. Le professeur profita de son réveil pour sortir un bol supplémentaire, ainsi que le plateau du petit-déjeuner complet.

De quoi bien commencer la journée, selon ses dires.

\- Bonjour Ai, professeur ! salua-t-elle suivi de leur réponse. Où est Conan ?

Le professeur pointa du doigt l'étage.

\- Il vient de recevoir un appel, dit Ai. Privé.

\- Je vois...

La porte de la pièce concernée s'ouvrit.

Courant dans les escaliers et attrapant au passage sa veste sur le portemanteau, Conan l'enfila à folle allure puis se posta contre la fenêtre, observant les alentours avec attention. Son regard devint tout d'un coup très froid.

Une voiture, décapotable et blanche, circulait lentement dans la rue au travers de la pluie.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Conan ? Depuis hier, tu te comportes étrangement.

\- Il vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

« À propos de Yûto Kagami, je suppose. » pensa Ai. « Il en était un. Il devait être formé. Avec le temps, il serait devenu un membre de l'Organisation très coriace. »

\- Maintenant ça suffit, réveille-toi bon sang ! répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton. Si tu sais quelque chose qui nous concerne, alors dis-le-moi !

Le détective se tourna, faisant maintenant face à Ai qui l'avait rejoint.

\- Toi aussi tu m'en as caché des choses, Haibara, avant que je ne reçoive des réponses bien longtemps après, répliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé, je vais devoir vous laisser.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras rien dit, alors parle !

Elle serrait ses poings au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

\- CONAN EDOGAWA!

\- Je dois vraiment y aller.

Le détective récupéra son sac et quitta la maison du professeur Agasa.

Ai se dirigea contre la fenêtre. La voiture blanche qui s'était engouffrée dans le brouillard extérieur, traversant l'avenue à basse vitesse, avait disparu dans la brume que provoquait la pluie. Le détective fit de même en tournant à droite.

Sa maison était sur son chemin.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire. Ce comportement. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle posa son doigt sur son menton.

\- Ai, ça va allez ? demanda Agasa.

\- Oui. Dites-moi, vous avez préparé vos affaires sur la table du fond, vous partez professeur ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- L'inspecteur Megure m'a appelé. Un meurtre a été commis. Il semblerait que Kogoro soit déjà sur les lieux, et visiblement, les empreintes pleines de boues du meurtrier mènent jusqu'ici. Mais la pluie les a effacés. Donc je dois répondre à des questions.

\- Je vais vous accompagner, décida Ai.

Entre deux feux, Ayumi ne savait plus vraiment où se placer.

Une trentaine de minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'après cinq minutes de marche à pied, deux rues plus au sud, la scène de crime se montra. Des bandes jaunes empêchaient les habitants du quartier, trop curieux selon Takagi, à approcher.

Ai se crispa, et le professeur lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

\- Je suis désolé de devoir vous infliger ça. J'aurais cependant des questions à vous poser, dit Megure.

\- O-Oui.

Ai pointa du doigt l'homme agenouillé face à la victime, près de Kogoro.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Takagi se retourna, après Kogoro.

Le concerné se releva doucement et fini de noter sur son calepin des éléments de l'affaire. Cela fait, sa tête pivota subitement, pour faire face aux deux jeunes élèves de l'école Teitan.

Son sourire énigmatique était étonnant.

\- Je m'appelle Akihito, un détective. L'inspecteur Megure m'a appelé pour ce meurtre.

\- Il connaît Yûto. Il est le détective qui a laissé l'affaire à Mouri pour ne pas mêler ses sentiments à l'égard de la coupable.

« Je vois. » pensa Ai.

\- Inspecteur, pourrais-je vous demander des explications à son sujet ? demanda-t-il. Kudo Shinichi a enquêté et l'a enfermé par le passé, n'est-ce pas ?

Megure acquiesça.

\- Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Juzo racla sa gorge.

Reparler de cette affaire n'était pas une tasse de thé, de toute évidence.

* * *

Non loin de la scène de crime, s'engageant sur le périphérique, une Porsche 356A noir circulait parmi les différents habitués de la route.

À l'intérieur, Gin s'alluma une énième cigarette sous le regard surpris de Vodka.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air inquiet au sujet de cet homme, Yûto.

Son acolyte soupira.

\- Il n'est rien de plus qu'une coquille vide. Son besoin de meurtres est son unique raison de continuer à vivre.

Gin sourit machiavéliquement.

\- Tel un démon parmi tant d'autres, il agit sans peur des conséquences. Comme les détectives.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Ce qui se déroulera dans le file 3 est inédit. Amuro aura un rôle._

 _\- Akihito n'apparaîtra plus, sauf à la toute fin. xD_

 _\- Référence indirecte à Okiya, si t'as bien suivi._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Eyto, Mieko, Pinou et Ana. :)_


	7. Mis en échec

Mh. Que dire. Ce qui s'est passé par le passé n'est pas intéressant, c'est une simple enquête qui a fait condamner ce pauvre Yûto.

Fin de tout ceci quoiqu'il en soit. C'est pas trop tôt, ce n'était pas intéressant à corriger. XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Les ténèbres de ce monde représentent l'Organisation. Ils doivent être balayés.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 -** Mis en échec

Megure mit fin à son explication.

Shinichi Kudo avait, quelques jours avant sa sortie au Tropical Land, envoyé derrière les barreaux un criminel impressionnant. D'un vide absolu sans âme, ce tristement célèbre tueur en série traînait désormais dans les rues de la ville.

Akihito bâilla longuement. Finalement, c'était moins intense que ce qu'il pensait.

\- Nous allons déposer des avis de recherches un peu partout, dit Megure. Professeur Agasa, veuillez bien me suivre pour discuter en privé de cette affaire d'empreintes. Rien d'incriminant bien entendu.

\- Je vous suis, répondit-il. Ai, Ayumi, vous pouvez rentrer seules, ça ira ? Ce n'est pas très loin.

Elles acquiescèrent.

Akihito s'empressa de suivre l'inspecteur Takagi, accompagné de Sato, pour diffuser des photographies de l'évadé de prison un peu partout dans la capitale. Diffuser un maximum ce portrait permettrait d'avoir plus de chances de le capturer, indemne, sans dommage collatéral.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient engouffrées dans une ruelle sombre pour arriver plus vite au domicile d'Hiroshi. Elle menait droit à l'avenue Beika dont il était question, mais semblait tenir sa réputation.

Plusieurs cas signalaient les alentours comme mystérieux. Des ombres étaient aperçues la nuit, défilant sur les murs en briques.

\- Ah, mon lacet ! s'écria Ayumi.

La chimiste ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ralentit sa marche tout en observant les toits, puis se retourna pour réprimander son amie de mettre autant de temps.

Il était bien trop tard.

\- Ayumi, va-t'en vite ! cria Haibara.

Elle releva simplement la tête avec son habituel air innocent et enfantin.

\- C... qu'est-ce qu'il...

Yûto sauta des escaliers d'aciers et planta une lame dans l'avant-bras gauche de la scientifique, Sherry, qui s'écroula sous l'impact au sol, le poids de l'assassin étant bien supérieur au sien.

Sa camarade de classe tomba sur les fesses en arrière, paralysée par la peur. Son badge tomba de sa poche et s'illumina.

\- Toi. Cette lumière rouge.

Ayumi avala de travers.

\- Apporte-moi ce gadget.

\- Jamais, cria-t-elle en ayant un élan de courage.

Elle attrapa son petit bâton, finement caché dans son dos derrière sa veste.

Son entrainement avec son père à l'Aïkido, comme Kazuha l'amie d'enfance d'Heiji Hattori, lui permettrait peut-être de gagner du temps. Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait la couleur de son badge lorsqu'il virait au rouge.

Tout comme le sang. Yûto passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. Rapeuse, à première vue.

\- Gamine, tu n'es pas à la hauteur.

S'élançant en quittant une Haibara victime de sa blessure au sol, le meurtrier sprinta sans prévenir jusqu'à la seconde petite fille en panique. Projetée contre la barricade, son arme qui était fermement tenue dans ses deux mains se coupa en deux.

\- Maintenant, crève.

Yûto pointa son couteau vers la poitrine de l'écolière. Pris de panique, elle hurla.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas, Yûto.

\- Pardon ? somma-t-il en se retournant.

Il n'y avait personne. La voix semblait n'être qu'un écho.

\- Tu n'avais autre fois jamais attaquée des enfants. C'est étrange comme comportement.

Le condamné, porteur d'une haine sans faille envers Shinichi Kudo, vérifia les alentours aussi vite que possible. D'où pouvait provenir la voix ?

\- T'en prendre à mes amies était une mauvaise idée.

Il éclata de rire.

\- L'homme que tu as tué t'avait repéré. C'était un témoin de cette vieille affaire qui te concerne. En l'abattant, tu pensais pouvoir t'en sortir, fuyant par les toits. Tel Icare, tu as souhaité atteindre des hommes, voler haut dans le ciel. Mais le soleil t'a brûlé au moment même où tu as posé pied-à-terre. C'est terminé pour toi.

\- La voix... Kudo Shinichi.

Conan ouvrit la bouche d'égout au sol et en sortit.

\- Non, ce n'est que moi. Un simple écolier.

« Ce gosse. Ces mèches. » pensa Yûto.

Le criminel saisit Haibara d'un rapide déplacement latéral. Couteau sous sa gorge, elle était visiblement prête à rejoindre l'autre monde, fermant les yeux pour éviter d'assister à ce spectacle.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Pardonne-moi. Je suis qu'une traitre. »

Conan resta immobile. Si peu audible, mais une déclaration tonnante dans son cœur. Son corps en trembla presque.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne me croyais pas capable de venir seul à ta rencontre.

Des bruits de pas. Des gyrophares.

\- Tu es encerclé, Yûto Kagami !

Pendant une seconde, sa lame se leva.

\- Tu es... c'est toi ! Ce maudit détective ! hurla-t-il.

Son adversaire le plus coriace. L'homme qui avait réussi à l'envoyer en prison. Ce détective qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se trouvait dans un corps d'enfant.

Le ballon de football gonflé au niveau de sa ceinture, et d'un geste vif du pied droit, des éclairs jaillissaient désormais de ses chaussures. Et le projectile traversa l'air, une fine fumée blanche le suivant, envoyant Yûto au tapis.

La force de frappe était si forte que son nez se brisa, du sang giclant de son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Takagi, Sato et Akihito arrivèrent, n'ayant plus besoin d'intervenir.

\- Passez-lui les menottes, ordonna Miwako.

Takagi obéit. Sa petite amie s'occupa d'Ayumi, accoudé contre la barricade.

Akihito ferma son visage et fronça les sourcils.

 _Tu es... c'est toi ! Ce maudit détective ! hurla-t-il._

« Que voulait-il dire. » pensa-t-il.

Haibara tomba dans l'inconscience, sa main attrapée par celle qu'elle aimait secrètement.

* * *

Allongée sur son lit, la princesse endormie ouvrit délicatement les yeux.

La grande pièce qu'était sa chambre était blanche et grise, une grande vitre dévoilant un paysage doux au regard, les fleurs en cerisiers dansant au gré des courants d'air, le soleil se couchant derrière les montagnes de Tokyo.

Ébloui par l'un des rayons, le visage de la chimiste s'illumina, sourire s'étirant sur ses traits.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, grogna Conan.

Ai sursauta.

\- Et tu viens de faire pareil, répliqua-t-elle en remontant sa couette sur son buste. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Idiote. Je me faisais du souci. J'ai dit à Ran que j'allais attendre ton réveil.

« Conan... » pensa-t-elle rougissant faiblement.

Il toussota.

\- Ayumi se porte bien fort heureusement.

\- Et Yûto ?

\- Il a été emprisonné à nouveau. Sa cellule, bien plus sécurisée, ne lui permettra plus de s'enfuir. Il est fait comme un rat.

Haibara replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, le teint éclatant.

\- Puisque tu vas bien, je vais signaler au professeur que tu t'es réveillé. À plus tard !

Elle était surprise d'une telle réaction.

Le petit détective sorti de la pièce sans dire un mot de plus. Un instant plus tard, et ledit Agasa entra avec un bouquet de fleurs. Les détectives boys entrèrent tout aussi surexcités que les nombreuses fois où Conan fut envoyé dans ce même hôpital.

Dans le couloir, Shinichi ne retint pas un bâillement en retrouvant celui qui l'avait accompagné au dernier moment. Il avait abandonné la cuisson de son curry pour prendre des nouvelles.

\- La princesse s'est réveillée ? demanda Subaru en remontant ses lunettes.

Conan hocha la tête.

\- Et ? Tu vas te rendre à ce rendez-vous ?

Le fils de Yusaku acquiesça de nouveau. Cet e-mail reçut sur son téléphone portable.

 **« Gare de Beika. 9h demain matin. Viens seul.**  
 **Amuro. »**

Les verres de lunettes qui camouflaient le regard d'Okiya brillèrent face à la lumière émise des lampes à disposition. Lorsqu'il se pencha, ses yeux grands ouverts cernés observaient à présent son précieux allié dans cette enquête.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, le regard froid.

\- Méfie-toi de lui, prévint Shûichi Akai déguisé. Ne défie pas la mort si elle t'appelle, peu importe ce qu'elle te propose.

\- Pas de soucis. Je suis sûr que ça ira.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Amuro et Vermouth dans la prochaine file. Ça me fait plaisir._

 _\- Haha, la romance entre Conan et Ai se développe. Mais initialement, et je le rappelle, c'était du CoAyu erk._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko et Naekki. :)_


	8. Grande ou petite taille

Hello.

On se dirige doucement vers les périodes où Conan va déclencher des événements involontairement. Même si la fiction se rallonge avec ce chapitre, qui cette fois n'était pas un brouillon, bah... la fin est encore à l'horizon.

J'ai tout fait pour garder le style de la correction. C'est dur. Mais moins que de corriger le dialecte extra-terrestre de cette histoire sur le Skyblog. x)

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Un mythe peut se confirmer quand un témoin parvient à prouver son existence.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 -** Grande ou petite taille

Gare de Beika. Neuf heures.

Il était présent. Debout très tôt pour ne pas rater cette rencontre inopinée, le petit détective attendait patiemment la venue d'Amuro Tooru, le détective au teint mat qui fut autre fois le protégé de Kogoro, son apprenti.

Depuis le Mystery Train et la révélation de son appartenance à l'Organisation, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa part. Très discret, au point de quitter le Café Poirot en catimini sans préciser où il se rendrait, il était temps pour l'Homme en Noir de revenir.

\- Te voilà, dit Amuro par-derrière surprenant ainsi son adversaire intellectuel. Ça faisait longtemps, pas vrai. Edogawa Conan.

\- Oui... c'est vrai.

Il regarda l'heure à sa montre, un étrange sac accroché à son épaule.

\- Tu dois te demander ce qu'il se passait depuis plusieurs temps, et je dois te fournir une explication simple et consice. Je dois partir.

\- P-Partir ? s'étonna Shinichi.

L'ancien serveur du café Poirot se pencha en avant.

\- Tu es au courant de bien des choses, et je ne souhaite même pas en savoir plus, ça ne me regarde plus à présent, expliqua-t-il. Néanmoins je suis dans le collimateur d'un type que tu dois bien connaitre. Alors je vais reconstruire ma vie ailleurs, pour accepter le deuil d'un ami à moi décédé, et être enfin en paix.

\- Tu veux dire que tu fuis, hein, rétorqua le jeune garçon. Tu fuis ce qui doit arriver. Je voulais ne pas y croire en l'apprenant, mais tu es des leurs.

Un train passant en gare empêcha Bourbon de réponse.

Sur son visage, un léger sourire étonna le gamin qu'il avait soupçonné un moment d'être Kogoro l'Endormi. L'annonce d'un train qui devait arriver en gare pour le nord du Japon précipita Vermouth, habillée en tenue de tous les jours, au loin, à rejoindre son partenaire encore occupé.

\- Tu te trompes à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas vraiment des leurs. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tout cela ne me regarde plus. Je n'en ai plus envie.

\- Qui es-tu réellement, Amuro ? demanda Conan.

\- Tu es détective, non, soupira-t-il. Cherche donc toi-même. Tu trouveras la réponse. En attendant ce moment, je te souhaite bon courage pour terminer ce que tu as commencé. On se recroisera peut-être au coin d'une rue, dans un futur lointain.

« Pas vraiment des leurs. » pensa Conan. « Il fuit pour ne pas avoir de répercussions. Gin s'occuperait-il des rats infiltrés ? »

Vermouth leva haut la main pour signaler à son coéquipier sa présence.

Ce dernier, sac sur le dos, s'empressa de la rejoindre à la porte du wagon. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Conan, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et loin de vouloir comprendre ses paroles.

« Bonne chance. » pensa-t-il. « Rum est très faible physiquement, mais encore assez coriace pour vous vaincre. »

\- C'est bon ? On peut partir ? demanda l'actrice américaine. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à cet enfant ? Rien à propos de notre promesse j'espère ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit à ce sujet, répondit-il en s'installant sur son siège. C'était simplement un au revoir. Entre deux cerveaux hors du commun.

* * *

Conan toqua à la résidence du professeur Agasa.

Après le départ d'Amuro, il devait s'assurer que sa partenaire se portait bien. Depuis les épisodes avec Yûto, il s'était lui-même trouvé anormalement facilement inquiet pour sa collègue rajeunie.

\- Entre, Shinichi.

Hiroshi l'accueilla dans sa maison si bien éclairée.

\- Tu tombes à pic, Ai voulait te voir.

Il venait de piquer la curiosité du détective.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est au sujet du poison que l'Organisation t'a fait ingurgiter. Il semblerait que ses recherches ont enfin abouti à un remède.

« Redevenir le lycéen détective Shinichi Kudo. »

\- Ah, et Ran est passée. Elle te cherchait. Son père a été appelé sur une affaire délicate.

« Génial. »

Il remercia le professeur Agasa et descendit les marches des escaliers à toute vitesse, se dirigeant alors jusqu'à la cave. Main sur la poignée, il ouvrit la porte dans un geste de précipitation, et tomba au sol la tête la première.

Maudit soit le carton que cette scientifique avait laissé au sol. Des babioles et vieilles inventions de son ancien voisin moustachu, la plupart ne fonctionnant pas ou plus. Que faisait-il ici, d'ailleurs...

Elle se retourna, toujours sur sa chaise. Cheveux attachés.

« Heu. »

Belle.

Les joues du garçon rajeuni devinrent roses.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à terre ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Conan leva un sourcil en se relevant.

\- Je suis tombé! répliqua-t-il, faisant la moue.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de trébucher ? répliqua-t-elle en ricanant à son visage.

« Maudite soit cette femme ! »

\- Voilà ce dont j'ai réussi à t'obtenir. C'est un prototype d'antidote. J'ai la composition presque parfaite pour un définitif. Et la recette ayant changé, j'aimerais que tu fasses un essai du temporaire. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il époussetait ses vêtements avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Grande ou petite taille.

Un choix décisif l'attendait, alors que la composition de l'antidote final défilait sur son écran principal...

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Ce sera la dernière apparition physique d'Amuro. À moins que j'en décide le contraire, m'en fou.  
_

 _\- Même si je rallonge, la fin se dessine petit à petit. Et Rum apparaîtra bientôt._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko, Iris, Pinou et Naekki !_


	9. (Fin Arc) Comète, étoile et météorite

Hello.

Malgré la correction, ce chapitre garde un style/air de 2011. Il a été très difficile. Mais le retour de Shinichi Kudo est là, présent, et impose le style. D'ailleurs, soyez attentif à un des suspects, petit conseil.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

L'Organisation n'est pas une invention. Elle existe. Doit-on la considérer comme un mythe ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 -** La comète, l'étoile et la météorite

Un antidote temporaire à l'APTX. Une fois encore.

Shinichi Kudo allait revenir remplacer Conan Edogawa. Le lycéen détective qu'il était autrefois sera de nouveau sur le devant de la scène pendant plusieurs heures. Il en rêvait tant.

Mais le regard d'Haibara traduisait une tout autre demande.

\- Voilà. Tu peux l'ingurgiter quand tu le souhaites, et tu reprendras ta taille normale. Quand j'aurais terminé le définitif, je te tiendrais au courant.

Conan serra sa main. Le comprimé à l'intérieur.

\- Quand tu redeviendras défitivement l'ancien toi, Conan disparaîtra à tout jamais. Essaye de préparer le terrain.

\- Je me doute bien...

Un silence s'installa, d'une durée de plusieurs secondes.

\- Merci, Ai.

« Ai. » pensa-t-elle. « Encore une fois, par mon prénom. »

\- Je vais réfléchir à certains choses, ce soir.

* * *

Kogoro Mouri pointa du doigt un suspect de l'affaire.

\- Vous êtes le coupable !

La vieille femme hurla presque.

\- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Mais, Mouri, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? s'étonna Megure.

Il sourit en grattant sa moustache.

\- Vous avez tué votre fils en injectant dans son cou le poison mortel. Vous vouliez le faire taire car il savait pour votre relation avec un autre homme, riche. Et il vous faisait chanter.

\- Mais... mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez comme foutaises ?! s'écria-t-elle au bord des larmes.

« Elle n'a pas l'air coupable. » pensa Ran.

Les détectives boys se regardèrent, presque déçus.

\- As-tu une preuve ? demanda l'inspecteur.

\- Ses mains sentent le poison. J'en suis convaincu. Lorsqu'elle a serré la mienne, je l'ai senti aussi.

Takagi s'exécuta. D'un geste du bras, il saisissait celui de la suspecte, reniflant ses doigts.

\- Il a raison !

L'un des suspects dans la pièce, mains dans les poches, applaudit.

\- Bravo M. Mouri. Envoyez une innocente en prison, quel talent !

Kogoro fronça les sourcils.

L'homme en question, invité et ami de la famille, esquissa un large sourire sur le visage. Son regard était froid, mais confiant. Il savait donc très bien ce qu'il disait en déclarant la femme hors de cause.

\- Et vous, qu'avez-vous à penser de cela alors ! Éclairez donc nos lanternes !

\- Je ne suis pas détective. Mais n'importe qui aurait pu faire accuser cette dame. Et l'amour qu'elle porte à son fils est aussi réel que les larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Elle n'est pas l'assassin.

Megure soupira.

\- Il n'a pas tort, mais d'un autre côté, M. Mouri a raison. Et cela ne constitue pas une preuve.

\- Le mari ! déclara une silhouette qui venait d'entrer.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris.

Shinichi Kudo sourit en approchant.

\- Le mari l'a assassiné. Vous, monsieur. Pour des raisons similaires au mobile qu'aurait pu avoir votre femme.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son col roulé le fit transpirer.

\- Shi... SHINICHI ? s'écria Ran.

\- Kudo ! beugla Megure.

Kogoro serra les poings.

« Le gamin détective... » pensa-t-il.

Shinichi se tourna vers les détectives boys. Tout un tas de souvenirs.

Il était déstabilisé. Ce corps n'était plus le sien. Son regard croisa celui de Ran. Elle semblait en pleine forme, les joues beiges. Lorsque le détective la salua, elle se contenta simplement de lui répondre avec le sourire.

Eatait-ce un rêve, ou la confirmation de ce qu'il craignait ? Ses propres sentiments s'étaient-ils dirigés vers Haibara ?

\- Shinichi. Peux-tu me donner une preuve de ce que tu avances ?

\- Son col roulé. Il cache une cicatrice. C'est parce que son fils, au moment de mourir, l'a attrapé au cou. Ses ongles se sont plantés dans sa peau.

Le père de famille serra les dents. Il était vaincu.

Sa mère tomba au sol, les mains sur le visage.

\- Attends-moi après, Shinichi, demanda Ran. Nous devons discuter, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai tué. Pour les raisons que vous aviez données, monsieur Mouri.

Le concerné croisa les bras.

\- Si vous voulez bien, dit Takagi en sortant les menottes.

Pendant un instant, le lycéen crut que le criminel tenterait quelque chose. Mais son silence anodin vint boucler l'affaire définitivement, ne laissant que les larmes et pleurs de sa famille, désormais détruite par l'acte d'un homme sans âme.

Un père qui avait perdu ce qu'il avait d'humain en lui...

"..."

Celui qui avait compris l'annonce de la mère sourit en enfilant un écouteur.

\- Ici Rum. Des infos à venir.

* * *

Ran semblait affreusement gênée.

Shinichi, à ses côtés, l'était presque tout autant. Comment justifier le manque étrange de sentiments qui l'envahissait normalement à chaqucune des rencontres qu'il avait la chance d'avoir avec elle ?

\- Je sais tout, Shinichi, avoua-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il se figea.

\- Je sais qui tu étais réellement.

« J'en étais sûr. Elle l'avait donc compris. »

\- Depuis que Masumi est apparue, tout semblait étrange autour de vous. Tu es sur une affaire dangereuse. J'ai entendu à plusieurs reprises vos discussions, et avec un peu d'aide d'Eisuke, j'ai naturellement compris comment tu te débrouillais. Et même comment papa est devenu soudainement un si bon détective.

Il hésitait à répondre.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Une affaire aussi dangereuse... tu as tes raisons. Mais pour papa, c'est différent. Son moral va chuter quand Conan disparaîtra. Je te demande de lui parler, au nom de notre amitié de toujours.

\- Je le ferais. Je te le promets.

\- Et je peux profiter de ta présence pour te parler de l'avenir, dit-elle en se tournant. Je veux suivre les traces de ma mère, et je m'engagerais dans une grande école plus au nord avec son soutien.

Shinichi sentit un froid l'envahir.

Après tout ce temps n'était-ce pas normal ?

\- Je te soutiendrais aussi, Ran. Si tu as trouvé ta voie, alors n'hésite pas et fonce !

Elle était étonnée. Mais souris affectueusement en retour.

\- Merci ! Masumi m'a dit exactement la même chose !

\- Au sujet de Sera, dis-moi. Tu n'aurais pas le sentiment de l'avoir déjà rencontré ?

Ran réfléchit un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

« Masumi Sera. » pensa Shinichi. « Certainement... la sœur de Shûichi Akai. »

\- Que comptes-tu faire à présent, Conan ? demanda la fille de Kogoro.

Shinichi leva un sourcil.

\- Préparer une vie nouvelle.

* * *

 _La comète rouge n'a pas cessé de briller._

 _L'étoile blanche s'en est allée._

 _Et la météorite écarlate, autrefois anéantie, c'est finalement reformé._

\- Quel petit malin ! ricana Rum.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Masumi apparaîtra, mais ça restera secondaire. Une Mary aussi, mais un caméo bonus. Ce sera dans un chapitre inédit. ^^  
_

 _\- Oui c'est Rum. Non il n'y aura pas Rumi, Kuroda, ou Wakita. Parce que c'est trop tard._

 _\- CoAi forever._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Eyto, Mieko et Naekki._


	10. (Arc 2) Nuit cauchemardesque

Hello.

Bon alors il s'agissait ici clairement d'un passage CoAyu de toute beauté. Évidemment, on est sur du CoAi, avec une magnifique apparition de Gin. Enfin, est-ce bien lui ? Putain est-ce un rêve ?!

Bonne lecture.

(Je pars en vrille.)

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Les vestiges peuvent se reformer. C'est pour cela qu'il est important d'en finir vite.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 -** Nuit cauchemardesque

Mercredi.

Parc de Beika, le lendemain. 18 heures.

\- Allez, on tire au sort ! s'écria Ayumi.

Si l'absence de Genta et Mitsuhiko n'empêcha pas les trois autres membres d'en profiter, il était bon d'admettre que jouer à cache-cache avec un casting aussi réduit n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Conan sourit en attrapant un bout de bâton.

\- J'ai de la chance on dirait.

Ai fit de même.

Ayumi serra sort les poings, puis les ouvrit.

\- Eh bien, c'est à toi de compter, dit Ai avec un petit sourire. Jusqu'à 30 et sans tricher !

\- Ouiiiii !

Le détective rajeuni s'apprêtait à partir dans une direction quand la main d'Haibara le stoppa.

« Hein ? » pensa-t-il.

Elle l'entraina plus loin au cœur du parc, au sommet d'un petit arbre dont l'épais feuillage permettait aux deux enfants de se relaxer et profiter d'une cachette plutôt pratique. La lumière se filtrait à peine au travers des feuilles.

Son visage était si proche du sien. Sa main droite éffrolait la sienne.

\- Ça fait 30. Elle doit nous chercher.

Son acolyte acquiesça.

Ai hésitait. Elle sentait que depuis l'affaire avec Yûto il s'était passé quelque chose. Un lien, une relation, quelque chose qui les rapprochait de plus en plus chaque jour, loin d'être des partenaires contre l'Organisation.

\- Hé, tu ne m'as pas tenu au courant pour l'antidote, souffla-t-elle. Bien que je me doute déjà de ta décision.

\- Je pense ne pas avoir le besoin de revenir là-dessus, ricana Conan.

\- L'avantage, c'est que tu peux continuer de pourchasser les corbeaux égarés tranquillement.

Vue sous cet angle, elle n'avait pas tort.

\- Tu sais, je le vois de plus en plus souvent. C'est comme le paranormal, une fois qu'on pense que des apparitions ont lieu, on ne cesse d'être paranoïaque. Je vois souvent Gin, sa silhouette, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agit que d'un portemanteau.

\- Sans leur Boss pour les commander, il est évident qu'ils sont en déclin, précisa le garçon à lunettes. Tu ne crains rien. On finira par mettre la main sur eux.

« Ou Rum le fera. » pensa Ai. « Kudo. Aurais-tu oublié. C'est son bras droit qui reprendra le flambeau. Et ainsi de suite. »

Ayumi pointa du doigt les deux enfants, l'air ennuyé.

La partie était de toute évidence terminée. Et l'heure de rentrer avait sonné.

Les trois enfants se dirigeaient à présent vers la résidence d'Agasa.

Selon la météo, visible sur le téléphone portable de Conan, il y allait avoir de sacrés orages pendant la nuit. La pluie aussi violente qui soit, n'allait pas aider les jeunes enfants à dormir paisiblement.

Hiroshi ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Le téléporteur n'était, visiblement, pas une invention sans importance.

Il haussa les épaules.

Dehors, la silhouette de Rum serra simplement les dents avant de partir.

« Une nouvelle affaire résolue par la détective Sera Masumi, la remplaçante de Shinichi Kudo à l'Est ! »

Haibara croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Le diner sera prêt dans vingt minutes. Allez faire votre toilette !

\- Le problème, c'est que c'est pas assez pour quatre personnes, dit Ai en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Vous n'avez pas prévu notre arrivée, malgré notre SMS.

\- Si je l'ai vu ! Je... si !

"..."

Le professeur ne savait pas mentir.

Conan plissa les yeux. Cette sensation dans son cœur alors qu'il observait Haibara, de dos, tenant ses doigts en dessous de la colonne vertébrale. Que lui arrivait-il ? De l'amour ?

À force de l'accompagner un peu partout pour des péripéties diverses et variées, était-il en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

\- Je vais nous commander quatre pizzas, soupira Agasa.

« Victoire. » pensa la jeune scientifique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle face à Conan.

Il resta muet avant de se réveiller d'une absence quelconque.

\- Ah... rien.

Le livreur ne tarda pas.

Et quatre pizzas furent ingurgitées dans la soirée, alors que dehors, le vent soufflait et les nuages noirs et sombres s'accumulaient...

* * *

 _Un bruit sourd._

 _Haibara se réveilla, déséquilibrée._

 _Elle se retira de son lit, où dormait Conan, et marcha à côté du clic-clac sur lequel sommeillait paisiblement Ayumi. Elle devait être sûre que personne n'était en train d'entrer en douce dans la résidence du professeur._

 _Tonnerre. Une silhouette à la fenêtre._

 _\- Qu- !_

 _C'était... c'était... est-ce que ça pouvait être lui ?!_

 _Elle ouvrit la porte et se rua jusqu'à celle qui servait d'entrée. En l'ouvrant, elle s'aperçut que personne n'avait tenté d'approcher des murs de la maison ni voitures ni vies humaines._

 _Le vent balayait les environs et les feuilles des arbres tombant de leurs branches virevoltaient au gré du courant d'air. Qu'il faisait froid dehors, il était grand temps de retourner sous la couette._

 _De retour dans la chambre, après avoir veillé à fermer la porte, l'horreur eut lieu._

 _Conan, mort d'une balle dans la poitrine. Ayumi, étouffée. Gin et Vodka, armes vers elle._

 _\- Sherry..._

 _Non. C'était unc cauchemar._

 _-Sheeeeerryyy..._

 _C'était un cauchemar !_

 _\- SHERRRRYYYY ! chanta Gin._

 _Il l'abattit froidement._

 **\- AHHHHH !**

Conan sursauta.

Ayumi ne broncha pas. Son sommeil lourd avait eu raison d'elle.

\- Ça... ça va ? demanda le détective, déboussolé.

Ses yeux étaient humides.

Et des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le torse du petit détective, pleurant dans son tee-shirt de pyjama à faible voix. Lui resta étonné, et posa simplement ses mains dans les cheveux de la concernée, tentant de l'apaiser.

Le tonnera gronda, et un corbeau de la maison voisine s'envola.

Depuis la fenêtre de la résidence Kudo, face à celle de la chambre d'invité d'Agasa, Subaru Okiya étira simplement le rideau en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Son regard, sombre, devint soudainement tendre.

Les cernes sous ses yeux se dessinèrent à mesure qu'il les ouvrait.

Téléphone en main, il se contenta simplement d'envoyer un message à un dentinaire qu'il connaissait bien depuis peu...

\- Hidemi Hondo, dit-il en appuyant sur envoyé.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- C'est court. Mais c'est le chapitre du blog. Je n'y peux rien moi !  
_

 _\- Je crois que je vais adapter ce qu'il se passe après le chapitre 20 du blog, ce qui aurait dû donc être la fin. Mais pas encore sûr_

 _\- CoAi forever._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko, Bleading, Eyto, Lilie et Ana._


	11. Les derniers vestiges

Hello.

J'ai sauté deux/trois chapitres. Je n'ai guère eu le choix pour le coup, c'était pleinement du CoAyu et impossible de réécrire.

Alors voilà la suite, sur une nouvelle affaire, et les prémisses d'une complication. Gin va commencer à bouger...

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

S'ils venaient à se reconstruire, le sort du monde serait à nouveau perturbé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 -** Les derniers vestiges

Conan recula de plusieurs pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ! ELLE MARCHE ?

Agasa gratta sa moustache.

\- Bien évidemment.

Haibara et Ayumi semblaient en retrait, essayant de ne pas assister au spectacle. Le téléporteur du professeur Hiroshi Agasa était enfin prêt, fonctionnel, et il suffisait désormais de faire participer un cobaye/

Conan n'y croyait pas. Il se doutait bien que cette machine ne fonctionnerait pas.

\- Ah non non non non, c'est hors de question !

\- Ce sera sans danger. Entre !

Le détective recula davantage.

\- Cette machine va m'expédier sur la lune !

Haibara et Ayumi ricanaient encore à l'idée.

\- Ai confiance !

Le professeur attrapa son ancien voisin et le jeta de force dans la cabine.

Était-ce réel ?

Agasa ricanait tel un machiavélique savant fou avant de presser le levier. Malgré des étincelles dans les fils électriques, aucune téléportation n'eut lieu, libérant ainsi un garçon à lunettes encore essoufflé.

Il fusilla du regard son ami à blouse blanche, qui faisait la moue.

\- Ça ne marche pas, finalement...

\- Et heureusement ! Vous pourriez être accusé de bien des choses.

Agasa secoua la tête.

\- Tu aurais dû atterrir chez Ran !

\- Mais ça n'existe que dans les films, ça, professeur !

* * *

Une fois à l'extérieur, les trois enfants pouvaient enfin respirer.

L'invention du professeur avait fini par éclater en plein salon, relâchant une importante fumée toxique. Si ce dernier portait actuellement un masque pour réparer les dégâts, les membres des détectives boys n'eurent pas cette chance.

Ils marchaient dans la rue, ignorant les klaxons des voitures alentours, mains dans les poches.

\- Tu sais que la prochaine fois, tu y-

\- Non. Je ne retournerais pas chez lui tant que cette idée n'est pas sortie de sa tête.

Au carrefour de la rue, Ai s'arrêta. Ayumi fit de même.

Le détective, lui, percuta le buste d'un jeune homme, atterrissant sur les fesses au sol. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait relevé la tête comme ses camarades, mais ses pensées avaient été soudainement tournées vers autre chose.

Heiji Hattori salua son vieil ami.

Et une fois encore, il l'entraîna contre sa volonté dans une nouvelle affaire...

 **21 heures.**

 **Au dernier étage de l'entreprise « Eka-i ».**

Megure racla sa gorge.

Conan nota les informations qu'il disposait.

 _Okichi. Homme. Victime._

 _Témoins → Gamon, homme. Josh, homme. Helia, femme. Satchy, femme. Milly, femme._

 _L'homme est mort, électrocuté._

Kogoro posa son doigt sur son menton.

\- C'est un suicide !

Heiji soupira.

\- Hé, Kudo. Viens m'aider.

Les deux jeunes détectives se pressèrent au poste de travail de la victime. Etonnaement, son bras était coincé dans l'unité centrale, la tour de contrôle. Pas de traces de luttes à première vue.

Le détective Mouri se tourna et subitement. S'approchant du gamin qu'il hébergeait, il grogna à sa vue.

\- Pousse-toi donc !

Conan s'exécuta.

\- Son doigt presse le bouton du lecteur CD.

Heiji se pencha en avant.

\- Il n'a pas tort l'vieux.

Dans la salle, l'assassin sourit attentivement. Derrière un masque très bien réalisé, l'homme en noir second aux commandes de l'Organisation afficha un grand sourire sadique. Tout cela devenait intéressant à ses yeux.

Il pressa, depuis sa poche, un petit bouton.

\- Il y a un bruit étrange... s'étonna Conan.

 _Bip. Bip. Bip._

\- Des informations confidentielles. Et cette entreprise...

Heiji releva la tête.

\- Euh. Kudo.

Le concerné arracha la face avant du PC.

Une petite bombe au plastique foudroya le détective rajeuni. Une dizaine de secondes avant que l'étage ne soit balayé par un océan de brouillard, une fumée toxique et le début d'un violent incendie.

De par son hurlement, toutes les personnes sur place se jetèrent au sol. Rum s'éclipsa en douce, profitant de la panique pour s'emparer des données de la société, filant par la suite telle une ombre.

Et l'explosion retentit. Les vitres éclatèrent sous la pression.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?! cria Megure. On va sortir d'ici !

« Une explosion. » pensa Conan. « Ce mode opération. **C'est eux !** »

Heiji se releva difficilement.

Son meilleur ami composa un numéro de téléphone. Megure décrocha instinctivement, apportant l'appareil à son oreille.

\- Mettez le haut-parleur.

L'inspecteur obéit.

\- L'assassin... c'est M. Gamon !

Le concerné serra les dents. Tous les regards s'étaient maintenant posés sur lui.

\- Et à qui ai-je affaire ?

\- Shinichi Kudo. Détective !

Kogoro leva un sourcil.

\- Mais tu n'es même pas l-

\- Cette explosion est une parfaite occasion pour vous. Elle vous permet de vous débarrasser de toutes les informations compromettantes à votre sujet. Et Dieu sait qu'il y en a un sacré paquet, je n'ai pas raison.

\- Mais il a été électrocuté, monsieur le grand détective.

Shinichi ricanait au bout du fil.

\- Cet homme comptait révéler au grand public tout ce qui vous concerne. Les sombres affaires qui vous entourent, dans cet immense océan de mystère. Lui a osé s'y aventurer à la nage, plongeant dans les ténèbres de votre passé. Et ce qu'il a découvert faisait froid dans le dos. Vêtu de noir, un homme vous a poussé à vendre l'entreprise et d'en hériter les biens en assassinant son directeur, je me trompe ?

\- Vous vous trompez lourdement ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Dîtes-moi. Quel est votre alcool préféré ? demanda Shinichi. Vous savez ce qu'ils feront si vous vous faites arrêter. Pourquoi ne pas simplement rendre les choses plus faciles en avouant votre crime.

Le probable assassin soupira.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Ils sont comme ça, ces corbeaux. JE POUVAIS NE RIEN FAIRE !

Le détonateur en main, il fallut la brillante intervention de Kogoro pour l'arrêter.

Au sol, le coupable était maintenant immobilisé. Et l'heure était venue d'évacuer les lieux.

Conan plongea ses mains dans les poches en raccrochant. L'inspecteur Megure, lui, semblait comme figé. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler au téléphone ? Des corbeaux ? Un alcool ?

Le détective rajeuni savait désormais où chercher.

Les derniers vestiges de l'Organisation devaient être détruits !

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- C'est court. Mais c'est le chapitre du blog. Je n'y peux rien moi !  
_

 _\- L'enquête était si mauvaise... j'ai tenté de sauver sa dignité mais bon. Désolé brave Eyto, mais là c'est un flop terrible ton merdier. XD_

 _\- Salut Heiji._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

 _Mieko et Iris._


	12. Ça se complique

Hello.

Oui bon là on a fait mieux que Samus (la bise) ! Ce chapitre est sacrément court. C'est le « dernier » avant le début des fameuses confrontations contre les vestiges de l'Organisation. Ce que j'ai trouvé de très sympa, en fait.

Je rajouterais un ou deux chapitres avec Heiji, Kazuha et Momiji. Et Amuro apparaîtra encore une ou deux fois. Parce que.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Et quand enfin la preuve éclate... encore faut-il mettre fin à ce dernier.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 -** Ça se complique

Après l'évacuation du bâtiment, tout avait semblé plus calme.

Dans l'apaisement le plus complet, Megure avait pris soin de classer l'affaire. Et tout était redevenu plus ou moins comme avant. Heiji était rentré chez lui, et Conan avait passé la nuit chez le professeur Agasa avec Haibara, et Ayumi.

N'était-ce pas normal d'inviter son amie pour la nuit, quand cette dernière semblait avoir été traumatisée par l'affaire de la veille ?

J'imagine que si...

\- Hey. Debout. Ouvre tes petits yeux de princesse endormie, veux-tu.

Haibara soupira. D'un revers de la main, elle poussa Conan hors du lit.

\- Héééé !

\- Tu me réveilles si tôt et tu imagines que je vais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ?

« Elle a l'air d'avoir oublié son cauchemar. » pensa Conan.

Ce dernier alluma son téléphone portable.

Un premier mail venait d'Akai. Le second de Kir. Deux personnes primordiales pour la lutte contre l'Organisation, et qui le contactait en même temps, dans une matinée démarrant sous un soleil brillant ?

Le détective se décomposa radicalement, son visage changeant du tout au tout.

« C-C'est impossible ! » pensa-t-il.

Son regard devint plus sombre. Après tous ces mois à combattre, son côté sombre semblait ressurgir des ténèbres de son cœur, enfoui au plus profond de son être. Caché, dissimulé, derrière une facette amicale.

« Cela veut dire que l'acte final approche. »

\- Conan ? s'étonna Ai.

Il quitta simplement la pièce, laissant la jeune fille aux joues rouges dans ses pensées.

Le professeur Agasa travaillait encore sur son téléporteur. Il salua le rajeuni de sa main, avant qu'il ne sorte de la résidence de son ancien voisin, après s'être préparé. Lentement, il se dirigeait les mains dans les poches vers son propre domicile.

La maison des Kudo.

Ses lunettes brillaient à cause de la réflexion de la lumière émise par le soleil. Et Hidemi Hondo, Mizunashi Rena de son faux nom ouvrit discrètement la porte, faisant entrer son sauveur à l'intérieur.

Akai Shûichi serra la main de son plus précieux allié, le visage fermé.

* * *

Le tueur aux cheveux argentés alluma une énième cigarette tout en terminant son verre de Vodka.

Il demanda une nouvelle tournée au serveur qui acquiesça. À nouveau plein de sa liqueur préférée, le dénommé Gin sourit en entendant son téléphone sonner depuis le fond de sa poche.

Son partenaire, du nom de la boisson qu'il aimait tant, leva les sourcils.

\- Rum ? Tu as analysé les dossiers d'Akai ?

Vodka sourit légèrement. Il comprenait mieux.

\- C'était les dossiers de Bourbon. Tu les as lus ?

...

\- Parfait. Merci.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Son vieil ami toucha la cicatrice sur sa joue droite.

\- Le corps retrouvé dans la voiture calcinée d'Akai à Raiha Pass n'est pas le sien.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- C'est court. Mais c'est le chapitre du blog. Je n'y peux rien moi !  
_

 _\- ÇA COMMENCE. ENFIIIIIIN._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

Guest (Iris, merci de me prévenir XD Répondu en MP.), Miekow, Postine, India et Leiina !

(D'ailleurs Popo trouve ton compte que je puisse te répondre en message privé. :()


	13. L'ombre des corbeaux noirs

On se rapproche des sévères complications.

J'avoue ne pas avoir trop compris pourquoi il fallait tant de chapitres avant cette avancée de trame, et au final, ça se ressent plus dans les prochains. Le développement du CoAi, de Yûto et surtout de ce qu'il reste de l'Organisation est assez important.

Maintenant, le vif du sujet est là. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Les morts reviennent souvent à la vie. C'est bien connu des mythes.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 -** L'ombre des corbeaux noirs

\- Parfait. Merci.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Son vieil ami toucha la cicatrice sur sa joue droite.

\- Le corps retrouvé dans la voiture calcinée d'Akai à Raiha Pass n'est pas le sien.

Vodka fit la moue.

Sensible à des affirmations aussi spontanées, l'acolyte de Gin ne réagit pas de suite pour autant. Il se contenta de ricaner à voix basse, pensant à Kir et à l'Organisation en elle-même.

\- C'est troublant, susurra Gin. Notre Organisation est dissoute, et ce type revient à la vie subitement. À croire que le Silver Bullet n'est pas qu'un poison, mais bien une balle réelle qui a su nous atteindre.

\- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, pas vrai, déclara Rum en entrant.

Gin se tourna.

Son vieil ami gratta la surface de son œil, ravagé par un combat silencieux et lointain. Cicatrisée, il ne restait pourtant qu'un bandage recouvrant ce qu'ul restait de sa prothèse, elle aussi arrachée.

\- L'Organisation n'a peut-être plus de Boss, mais un digne remplaçant peut prendre sa place et rediriger le troupeau égaré.

\- Étrangement le troupeau égaré se comporte mieux depuis la perte de son maitre, commenta l'homme en noir en buvant le reste de son verre. Chacun a suivi une route similaire à sa vocation au sein du syndicat, n'est-ce pas plus mal. Mais dis-moi plutôt Rum, j'ose espérer que tu ne te vois pas en tant que nouveau chef.

Il dégaina son arme et la pointa vers son subordonné.

Celui qui était au bout du canon étira un grand sourire sournois.

\- Tu ne tireras pas.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr.

\- Parce que je te connais, répliqua-t-il.

Le serveur du bar posa subitement un verre de Cognac à l'invité, le foudroyant du regard.

\- Pas de ça ici, messieurs.

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le calme revint aussi tôt. Rum se décida à prendre place pour, à son tour, profiter de la douceur d'un verre d'alcool sous cette soirée lumineuse.

Vodka avala de travers, sentant la tension entre les deux hommes.

\- Il ne reste que vous deux, Kir, Chianti, Korn, moi, ce type, et Absinthe. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Bourbon ni de Vermouth. Faites attention quand vous marchez dans la rue et ne vous faites pas attraper, expliqua Rum. Nos projets personnels sont similaires à ceux de notre groupe, alors peut-être bien qu'un troupeau égaré vaut mieux qu'une Organisation minitusement dirigée.

\- Tu comprends donc que dissout notre force est supérieur. C'est un bon début. Que faisons-nous au sujet d'Akai ?

Une longue minute de silence s'en suivit avant qu'il ne réponde.

\- Je m'en occupe.

Et l'homme en noir quitta finalement le bar sans dire un mot de plus, laissant ainsi Gin et Vodka dans le mystère.

* * *

Au quartier Beika, une petite lumière attira l'attention du professeur Agasa dans la soirée à l'étage de la résidence Kudo, mais ignora finalement cette dernière en se rappelant que Subaru y vivait.

Le concerné enfila son bonnet sur le haut sa tête, avant de se retourner pour faire face à Conan et Hidemi, tous deux assis sur un canapé-lit provisoire.

\- Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi, dit Rena d'un ton ferme. Si l'Organisation découvre l'existence Subaru, ce sera bien pire en conséquence.

\- Un tel risque... je ne le prendrais pas, répondit Akai en souriant. Maintenant, le temps nous est compté et ce sera marche ou crève. Si tu es prêt à t'y risquer, Edogawa Conan, alors il faudra sûrement en assumer toutes les conséquences. Te sens-tu prêt ?

Le jeune garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Alors nous devon taper vite et fort, ajouta Kir. Avant que l'Organisation ne se rassemble. Coincer les corbeaux un à un sans tarder.

Conan ne tarda pas plus longtemps.

Il salua ses deux complices et quitta son ancien domicile, se dirigeant alors chez son voisin. Il toqua à la porte de ce dernier, priant pour qu'il ouvre rapidement, le froid rebutant le détective à rentrer jusqu'à l'agence.

Un bruit sourd et soudain provoqua une réaction de surprise immédiate chez lui. Conan se retourna et constata que personne ne le suivait, et que la rue était entièrement déserte.

Le professeur Agasa ouvrit enfin la porte, bâillant sans gêne.

\- Tu faisais quoi, glissa Ai dans son dos les bras croisés.

Il ne répondit pas.

Son regard balayait les environs. Personne.

\- J'avais à faire. Désolé de cette arrivée tardive.

Le petit génie entra en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson, sous un tantinet inquiet de Shûichi au travers de la fenêtre de la maison d'a côté. Il buvait son verre de Scotch comme à son habitude, et soupira par la suite.

Protéger la petite demoiselle était une priorité, assurément. Mais en finir définitivement avec les hommes en noir en était également une autre.

Malheureusement, les deux ensemble ne formeraient pas un cocktail de bon goût.

\- Hé, il y a du mouvement sur le toit d'en face, s'étonna Hidemi.

Akai leva un sourcil.

Pris de curiosité, il détourna le regard pour observer longuement la résidence voisine, opposée à celle où il était hébergeait. Quand vint l'apparition d'une ombre sombre derrière la cheminée, le jeu avait d'hors et déjà commencé.

Le concerné, Rum, fronça les sourcils.

« Retourne en enfer. » pensa-t-il en posant le doigt sur la gâchette.

Il pressa la détente.

La balle s'élança à pleine vitesse vers sa cible.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Ouais à la base c'était sur une autoroute.  
_

 _\- Le prochain chapitre est un brouillon très vague. Donc ce sera un inédit. Initialement sur le blog, on ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait après en détail, juste un résumé. Eh bien là vous saurez._

 _\- Il se pourrait bien que Chianti et Korn apparaissent._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

Naekki, Docteur Watson, Sojjen, Miekow, Eyto, Graphex et Atsuki-san !

Et le discord, bien entendu.


	14. La résidence proie aux flammes

Chapitre inédit, mais toujours dans le style des anciens. Je me base d'ailleurs sur le brouillon très... brouillon pour l'écrire. Faut bien faut bien.

Pas mal d'action en tout cas. Presque que ça, en fait.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

Un mythe est une construction imaginaire, disent-ils.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 -** La résidence proie aux flammes

Il pressa la détente.

La balle s'élança à pleine vitesse vers sa cible

\- À terre ! cria Kir.

La jeune infiltrée s'élança sur son partenaire, qui tomba au sol sur le dos.

Par chance, le projectile explosa un cadre de la pièce de vie. Les tirs, silencieux et étouffés, ne parvenaient pas à alerter le quartier de la fusillade qui était en cours. Un avantage considérable pour eux.

Rum serra les dents et posa un doigt sur son oreillette.

\- Chianti. Korn. Massacrez tous les êtes vivants dans cette maison.

\- Haha, compris ! s'extasiait la snipeuse.

Son viseur se déplaçait sur les différentes fenêtres de la grande demeure. Les lumières, encore allumées, étaient un atout consiéable mais sûrement temporaire. L'extinction des feux ne tarderait pas si Akai était bien à l'intérieur.

Ces méthodes, Gin ne les tolérait pas. C'était Rum qui le plus souvent ordonnait de passer aux grands moyens. C'est ainsi que le tour de Tokyo fut canardé dans le but de faire taire une brebis galeuse, peu après la mort d'Irish.

À l'étage, Shûichi serra la mâchoire et poussa un petit cri quand les éclats de verre lui tombèrent dessus. Du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche, en faible quantité.

\- Akai ! s'inquiéta Hidemi.

\- Il faut éteindre les lumières, dit-il en sortant son arme. Tire sur les ampoules.

« À défaut de les éteindre. » pensa-t-il. « Brouillons leur vision avant qu'ils ne nous abattent. »

Les tirs eurent raison de la source de lumière de la salle. Plongé dans l'obscurité, il fallut un temps suffisamment long aux tireurs de placer une vision thermique sur leur fusil pour permettre aux deux victimes de quitter le séjour pour rejoindre le couloir principal, au sommet de l'escalier de bois.

Dans le grenier, Yusaku avait accepté de stocker des armes de secours. C'était celles que Jodie et James lui avaient confiées au cours de sa carrière, des pistolets qui pourraient leur sauver la vie.

\- Plan A, dit Shûichi à voix basse.

Il ne cessait de se demander comment les coups de feu pouvaient ne pas avoir alerté les voisins, dont le petit génie qui lui avait sauvé la vie, mais la réponse ne lui fut accordé. Dans la rue, l'alarme d'une voiture stoppa sa chorale peu après que son propriétaire l'ait éteint depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, au fin fond de l'avenue Beika. Il ne se doutait de rien.

À nouveaux, une pluie de balles échouèrent à toucher de plein fouet les cibles de cette tentative d'assassinat. La force d'impact était extraordinairement bonne, et le bois ne parvenait pas toujours à stopper les douilles.

L'agent de la CIA s'écroula au sol en sentant l'une d'entre elles lui raflait la jambe.

\- Ça craint. Si je suis démasqué...

Son compère du FBI ouvrit le plus gros carton de la pièce, abandonnant sa couverture en tant que Subaru Okiya de manière définitive. C'était un fusil d'assaut, offert par son père, Tsutomu.

Décédé depuis bien des années, dans le meilleur des cas du moins, c'était avec cette arme que le jeune adolescent avait appris à tirer. Il était automatique et disposait d'un chargeur de 30 balles.

Assez de stocks dans la petite pièce poussiéreuse pour repousser l'Organisation, à première vue.

\- C'est une arme militaire ? s'étonna Rena.

\- Mon père avait des contacts, répondit Shûichi. Et avait une bonne place dans l'agence où il travaillait. Hélas, le sommeil de nos voisins va être perturbé... par ce qu'ils croiront être un attentat.

Le silence de la nuit le gênait.

Des vitres éclatèrent sous l'impact de plusieurs bouteilles incendiaires. Des hommes de main de l'Organisation, encore en vie malgré la dissolution de leur bande et la mort de leur grand patron.

Kir écarquilla les yeux quand la fumée s'invita aux festivités. Le début d'un violent incendie consuma à grande vitesse les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Plan B, rectifia Akai.

Il tira à vue en voyant des silhouettes à l'extérieur en pleine course. Une réponse de tirs de couverture par les trois snipeurs le poussa à se servir du mur d'a côté comme protection.

Sur le toit d'en face, Rum fronça les sourcils. Le professeur Agasa avait été alerté par la violence du calibre. Le petit détective ne tarderait plus à venir en secours à son allié.

\- Chianti. Korn. Deandez à nos hommes de jeter encore quelques bouteilles et fichez le camp.

\- Mais je voulais encore tirer... se plaignit le vieil homme.

Le second aux commandes coupa son micro.

« Le diable vient te chercher. » pensa Rum.

Les anciens pions de l'Organisation exécutèrent les ordres sans broncher. Trois nouvelles bouteilles explosèrent dont une dans le grenier, faisant disparaître ainsi tous les souvenirs de la famille de son résidant.

Et ceux des Kudo, par conséquent.

\- Non ! cria Shûichi.

 _Tsutomu. Ces photos._

\- Il faut partir ! cria Kir.

Akai se retourna et tira une nouvelle rafale. D'après les cris, il avait touché une ou deux personnes. S'ils n'étaient pas morts, alors ils pourraient les conduire aux hauts placés encore en vie.

\- Akai ! hurla Conan en approchant de la porte d'entrée.

\- Gamin ? cria-t-il en réponse.

Il pouvait voir sa silhouette au travers des flammes près de l'ouverture principale.

\- Je vais vous ouvrir un passage dans la cheminée. C'est une sortie de secours que le propriétaire a installé en cas de pépin, comme celui-ci !

« Yusaku Kudo a pensé à tout. » ironisa Rena.

\- Les méchants sont partis, rassura le détective.

« Je me doutais bien. Tu aurais déjà été éliminé, autrement. » pensa Akai.

Le conduit de la cheminée pouvait également s'ouvrir à l'étage. Ingénieux.

Accompagné par l'agent de la CIA, Shûichi se rendit dans la chambre du couple Kudo. Il y avait effectivement une grande plaque à ouvrir, menant au conduit de la cheminée. À l'intérieur, malgré la noirceur de la pierre, une petite trappe dans le fond s'ouvrit.

La montre lampe de poche de Conan éclaira légèrement l'intérieur.

\- Allez... descendez ! parvint-il à dire à voix haute.

L'état dans lequel il était prouvait que les flammes à l'extérieur l'avaient sérieusement gêné dans sa course au sauvetage. Son visage était amoché, et il saignait sur le haut de la tête.

Puisque le toit commençait à émettre un vacarme sourd, c'était la chute de pierres et de planches de bois qui avaient dû le blesser de la sorte. Mais contrairement à un adulte, sa résistance physique était loin d'être idéale pour une tâche comme celle-ci.

La corde que Kir jeta pour rejoindre le sol permit aux deux prisonniers de la maison en flamme de quitter, par le court tunnel, leur prison du diable. À l'extérieur, Hidemi sortit la première, accueilli par Agasa et un camion de pompier qui venait d'arrivée.

\- Gamin ? Tout va bien ? déclara Akai en s'engageant dans le conduit.

Il s'était évanoui. Le choc sur son crâne aurait des répercussions à l'avenir s'il n'était pas soigné.

« Cet idiot. » pensa-t-il. « Ça fait deux fois. Je t'en dois une fière chandelle, détective. »

Sortant à son tour, avec l'enfant dans les bras, la trappe qui s'écroula avec la résidence tout entière entraina un tsunami de poussières, de terres et de cendres. Un nuage épais qui s'évapora au fil des minutes qui passaient.

Quand l'ambulance arriva à son tour, Conan fut pris en charge et emmené à l'hôpital, accompagné par le professeur Agasa et la petite Haibara.

Sans doute parce que l'agitation leur avait empêché de le remarquer, mais Akai et Hidemi avaient eux aussi quitté les lieux à bord d'une voiture rouge bordeaux. Mais la police n'avait qu'à peine fait attention à leur présence à leur arrivée.

Les corps des deux hommes en noirs abattus avaient eux aussi mystérieusement disparu...

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- La scène d'Akai au fusil d'assaut vient d'un fanart que vous avez sans douté déjà vu. Il tient un pistolet en main droite. Badass.  
_

 _\- Que ce soit Eyto, moi, Aixy, et Naekki dans ses projets, la résidence Kudo fini toujours par cramer. On a vraiment un problème de pyromanie sur ce fandom... XD_

 _\- MOMIJI OOKA AU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE AVEC IORI MUGA S'IL VOUS PLAÎT._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

Miekow, Watson et Eyto !


	15. Une nuit à l'hôpital

Nouveau chapitre après l'incendie de cette résidence. RIP.

Principalement de la romance, mais aussi l'apparition de deux personnages inattendus. Ah bah non, j'ai prévenu leur arrivée dans le chapitre précédent, suis-je bête. Je devrais arrêter ça...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 -** Une nuit à l'hôpital

L'incendie de la maison des Kudo à Beika avait fait le tour du pays.

La une du journal parlait d'un accident mystérieux, n'impliquant heureusement pas l'actuel résidant. Le fils de la prodigieuse famille Kudo avait été envoyé à l'hôpital à la suite des événements, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Dans sa chambre, le détective Mouri déposa un bouquet de fleurs. Il observa un moment le pique-assiette allongé dans les draps blancs, puis soupira. Pris d'affection pour cet enfant, il le laissa en bonne compagnie en passant sa main dans sa tignasse sombre.

Haibara leva sa lèvre et étira un petit sourire.

Dans le couloir, Ran attendait avec le professeur Agasa. Les trois adultes quittèrent l'établissement hospitalier dans le véhicule de location du père de la jeune fille, laissant ainsi la nuit tomber sur le bâtiment.

Une à deux heures s'écoula avant que la silhouette d'un homme imposant aux longs cheveux s'adossa contre l'un des murs intérieurs.

\- Quelle douce soirée, dit une étudiante en jouant avec une mèche chatain. Dire que je devrais être en train de profiter d'un bon bain.

\- Je suis désolé, madame, s'excusa Iori. Mais je suis certain d'avoir reconnu une vieille connaissance. S'il a mal tourné, alors je dois lui faire retrouver la raison.

Momiji Ooka haussa les épaules.

« Tu t'es sans doute fait de puissants ennemis par le passé. » réfléchit-elle. « Mais cet enfant... »

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsque le voyant au-dessus de la porte de sa chambre vira au rouge.

A l'intérieur, Ai avait désespérément appuyé sur la boite d'appel. Le rythme cardiaque de son partenaire victime de l'Apotixine s'était drastiquement accéléré, et les infirmières tardaient à arriver.

\- Reste avec moi, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Conan.

Elle posa sa main sur son front.

« Les soins sont peut-être en conflit avec le poison qu'il a ingurgité. » pensa-t-elle. « Si on ne fait rien, il mourra. »

Les bruits de pas s'entendirent dans le couloir.

\- On va le perdre, crachait-elle entre deux soupirs.

Haibara serra les poings.

Ne voulant pas voir celui qu'elle aimait partir, elle eut un réflexe naturel poussé par une adrénaline inexplicable. La chimiste se pencha soudainement et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une. Deux. Trois secondes.

Elle se retira quand la porte s'ouvrit. Paniquée, elle retrouva la raison et réalisa ce qu'elle venait de vivre alors que les médecins injectèrent une dose de liquide orangée dans le bras du détective.

Mille questions parcouraient l'esprit de la fillette.

\- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Une substance dans son sang, analysa l'un d'entre eux.

Elle n'avait pas les mots.

Pouvait-elle se risquer à lui expliquer que le corps de cet enfant était ravagé par le récent antidote, et par conséquent, les derniers restes du poison ? Qu'il était son cobaye pour bien des expériences ?

Toutes ces fois où Shinichi était revenu au détriment de son apparence enfantine avaient eu du tort.

 _Toc toc._

Iori retira son béret.

\- Si vous me permettez, j'ai été un grand médecin dans ma courte vie, déclara le majordome d'Ooka.

L'une des infirmières le regardait avec curiosité, comme l'appel d'un miracle qui était enfin arrivé.

\- Mais hélas, je ne suis pas en mesure de vous expliquer par quoi cet enfant est touché, expliqua-t-il. Aussi si vous me l'accorder, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui dès son réveil pour discuter d'une possibilité d'opération.

Ai semblait soulagée, mais apeurée par la présence de cet homme terrifiant.

* * *

De bon matin, le soleil tapait déjà contre les vitres.

Conan s'étira de tout son long et ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il pouvait voir Heiji et Haibara, les joues rouges, dans la pièce. Son meilleur ami tira le rideau pour éviter qu'il ne soit aveuglé par la lumière.

\- Hé, ne bouge pas trop, dit Hattori.

Le rajeuni toussa dans sa main. La présence de quelques gouttes de sang provoqua chez lui une angoisse aussi express que temporaire. Il releva la tête, et fixa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un silence de cimetière.

Momiji sauta au cou de son futur mari, l'enlaçant comme un gros nounours qu'elle venait de gagner. Lui sortit le visage de son buste et respira un grand coup, totalement gêné par sa présence.

\- Bonjour vous tous, salua son majordome.

Face à la curiosité de Conan, Heiji dut expliquer la difficile situation.

\- Tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler de Momiji, lui dit-il en pointa du doigt la tête de la concernée. Eh bien lui c'est son garde. Il sert la famille Ooka depuis des années, et a des contacts très bien placés dans bien des domaines.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous lui avons expliqué la situation, avoua Haibara. C'était soit eux, soit l'hôpital tout entier. Parce que tes incessantes ingurgitations d'antidotes ont affaibli ton corps qui, cette nuit, a décidé de te rendre la monnaie.

Momiji prit place dans le deuxième siège de vieux de la chambre.

\- J'étais médecin, chirurgien même, renchérit Iori. Si tu veux qu'on te débarrasse de ce qui te ronge, alors je peux m'en occuper. Sois sans crainte, il n'y a aucun risque pour ta santé.

« C'est bizarrement quand l'Organisation est en chute libre que j'ai le plus de problèmes. » pensa Conan.

L'homme en costard s'approcha du lit où se reposait son futur patient.

\- Mais je me dois cependant de t'avertir.

Heiji avala de travers.

\- Je ne m'impliquerais pas dans les enquêtes que tu mènes, assura Iori en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement, un ami a moi de longue date travaille avec les auteurs de l'incendie de ton ancienne demeure. Je vais rester un moment à Tokyo pour le retrouver. Ce sera l'unique fois où je risquerais de te croiser et je t'interdis de poser la main sur lui.

Conan hocha la tête.

\- Son nom est... Absinthe.

Le détective écarquilla les yeux.

\- Deuxième chose. Si je procède au nettoyage de ton corps, alors tu devras accepter ta présente condition. Tu ne pourras jamais plus redevenir le lycéen que tu étais.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Tu devras vivre dans un corps qui ne parvient pas à te suivre.

Le garçon à lunettes tourna la tête vers Haibara, qui baissa le regard.

Il sourit.

\- Faisons-le.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Y'avait pas Iori et Ooka à la base vous vous en doutez. Mais c'est pour Absinthe que je les fais apparaître.  
_

 _\- Un grand personnage nous fera l'honneur d'être présent au prochain chapitre.  
_

 _\- Désolé mais je vais fortement suivre les derniers scans dans les révélations, alors si le scan 1008 n'a pas été lu, vous saurez gré de cesser votre lecture dès maintenant._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

Aixy, Miekow, Eyto et Naekki !


	16. Hasardeuse rencontre

Eh bien je suis désolé de ce retard.

Ce qu'il faut comprendre, et c'est pareil pour Noirs Destins et son auteur, c'est qu'il est plus démotivant de corriger/réadapter une fiction que d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. En tout cas à mes yeux.

Alors voici la suite, avec le fameux passage du péage aux connaisseurs !

* * *

 **Hypérion**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 -** Hasardeuse rencontre

La silhouette sombre qui arpentait les couloirs du grand hôpital s'infiltra lentement dans la chambre de Conan Edogawa, encore endormi. L'homme habillé d'un manteau noir posa à terre une mallette, et sourit diaboliquement.

Son arme se pointa sur le visage du garçon à lunettes qui ouvrit les yeux par réflexe inconscient.

\- Sayonara...

Gin tira.

* * *

Le petit détective rouvrit les yeux referma sa valise.

« Ce cauchemar... » pensa-t-il. « Avec une Organisation partiellement détruite, j'ai le sentiment d'être plus en danger qu'avant. Pourquoi. »

Il repensait au récent départ d'Amuro, accompagnée d'après ses déductions de Vermouth, et refusa de trouver une explication tangible sur le moment. Haibara entra avec un air amical, le saluant.

Les deux enfants quittèrent les lieux, une valise à ses côtés. Les détectives boys patientaient déjà à l'extérieur, attendant de pied ferme leur principal collaborateur au sein de ce petit groupe, désormais guéri.

\- Ah, te voilà, dit Agasa en sortant de sa voiture. Nous t'attendions pour partir camper. Ça te changera les idées.

\- Du moment que vous ne m'y téléportez pas.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Je vous suis.

Conan fut interrompu par les doigts de la scientifique rajeunie sur la manche de sa veste en jean. Elle avait la tête baissée, et un air gêné. Comprenant la situation, le détective se tourna pour lui faire face.

De cette manière, les camarades de classe derrière ne pouvaient assister à la conversation.

\- Tu n'as aucun souvenir de cette fameuse nuit ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il du profondément se maitriser pour ne pas rougir.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'étonna-t-il en réponse.

Elle leva les épaules, bâilla, et monta dans la coccinelle.

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, idiote. » pensa-t-il. « Mais est-ce vraiment un endroit et le moment d'en discuter... »

Le vibreur de son téléphone l'empêche à nouveau de prendre place.

Sur l'écran, il pouvait distinguer le nom de Jodie Starling. Les sourcils froncés, le petit Edogawa décrocha sans attendre, entendant à l'autre bout du fil la voix de l'agent du FBI.

\- Oui ?

\- Hey, Cool Kid. Nous devons t'informer que nous allons nous faire discrets pour finaliser cette enquête. Mon appartement, et le quartier général... ils ont été détruits par un incendie.

Il resta silencieux.

Son esprit semblait absorbé par de multiples pensées et réflexions.

 _\- Sayonara..._

 _Gin tira._

L'Organisation avait beau être démantelée, les morceaux qu'elle avait laissés derrière elle ne cessaient de faire parler d'eux. S'ils venaient à se regrouper et reformer leur Organisation, la partie serait plus difficile à remporter.

De toute évidence, Conan devait mettre la main sur les corbeaux un à un. Rapidement et efficacement.

La nuit passa après une soirée camping. Au réveil, Haibara se leva la première, se détachant de l'étreinte du petit détective. Par souci de place, ils avaient été contraints de dormir dans un même sac de couchage.

Peu après un bon petit déjeuner, les détectives boys reprirent la route.

Les tourtereaux s'étaient ignorés durant la première partie du trajet. Si l'un avait occupé toute la place, l'autre n'avait pas hésité à se battre pour la prise d'un confort meilleur.

Le professeur s'arrêta sur un barrage de police, proche du péage de sortie.

\- Ce sera certainement Yamamura vu la préfecture, soupira Agasa. On a plus qu'à attendre.

Conan haussa les sourcils.

Il se figea.

Deux voitures plus loin, le véhicule de Gin patientait également.

Le détective quitta immédiatement la coccinelle d'Agasa et s'aventura, accroupi et silencieusement, jusqu'à la silhouette d'une jeune femme par la fenêtre. Il ne la connaissait pas, et semblait partager une discussion avec le conducteur.

La personne à l'avant devait être celle de Vodka. Gin était certainement présent aussi.

\- C'est déplaisant. On va nous forcer à faire un détour, huhu, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est pathétique, cracha Gin. Fort heureusement ils n'ont pas l'air de procéder à de stupides contrôles. Et nous n'avons rien d'illicite en notre possession.

\- Absinthe, remonte la vitre.

« Absinthe ? » pensa Conan.

Le détective resta silencieux.

Il enregistrait la conversation sur son téléphone, espérant faire parvenir le tout aux agents du FBI. Notamment Okiya, qui devrait être dans un hôtel en attendant de trouver une solution.

\- Mais du coup, qui était le gamin envoyé à l'hôpital ? demanda Vodka.

« Merde. » réagit Shinichi.

Gin leva un sourcil.

\- Un mioche sans importance... affirma Absinthe. On n'a pas à se soucier d'enfants.

\- Mouais.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Ayumi le regardait avec un air étonné.

\- La police va nous escorter, Yamamura nous a reconnus. Apparemment il y a eu un accident...

« Non! C'est le moment idéal ! » pensa-t-il.

Il resta dubitatif à l'idée de devoir décamper. La voiture de Gin, croisé par hasard, n'avait été le début que d'événements plus funestes qu'environ deux fois. Lorsque l'occasion devait être saisie, il fallait le faire.

Le détective tenta une approche discrète, voulant éloigner Ayumi, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Vodka le bloqua.

\- Les mioches, foutez le camp, vous allez tout crasser!

Absinthe tourna le regard. Trop tard pour apercevoir le profil des deux enfants dont il était question.

\- Hé, une seconde. Vodka, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire.

Son acolyte remonta la vitre et se tourna d'entrée de jeu.

\- Bah, c'est que des avortons. Inutile d'attirer l'attention.

Gin n'en était pas convaincu. Mais il se contenta de cette explication pour le moment.

Conan prit Ayumi sous son aile, l'aidant à regrimper à bord du véhicule du professeur Agasa. Encore apeurée, la petite fille boucla sa ceinture avec une main tremblante, sous le visage furieux d'Haibara.

\- Maudit touriste, râlait Conan pour éteindre les soupçons veineux des Détectives boys.

La voiture du professeur fut escortée, tandis que Gin passa le péage.

Et leur ombre disparut à nouveau dans cet horizon de mystères, un brouillard dense encore impossible à disperser.

* * *

Le soir venu, Haibara s'allongea tranquillement dans son lit.

Enssimilé sous la couette douce et lavée la veille, elle trouva confort et chaleur et ferma tendrement les yeux pour tenter de tomber dans le sommeil. Minuit passé, la jeune scientifique s'était endormie.

« Sherry... »

Son rêve devint cauchemar. L'Haido Citoy Hotel, le sourire de Pisco, Vermouth puis enfin Gin. Le tueur aux cheveux argentés, sa hantise. Son visage effrayant lui rappelait d'atroces souvenirs.

« Sherry... ! »

Elle se revoyait menottée face à lui. Sa main se baladait le long de son corps.

« SHERRY ! » hurlait-il en l'abattant.

Redressé subitement, Ai hurla. Un cri étouffé qui alerta Conan, présent dans la résidence de son ancien voisin.

Il se jeta sur le matelas de sa partenaire, les yeux écarquillés. En sueur, Haibara posa précitemment sa main sur la manche du tee-shirt du détective, le défendant de quitter la chambre.

Surpris, le rajeuni croisa les jambes, s'installant dans un territoire qui n'était pas le sien.

\- Un cauchemar, encore.

Ai ne répondit pas. Elle balança sa tête de droit à gauche.

\- Un souvenir, répondit-elle.

Et les explications tombèrent.

* * *

 _Infos :_

 _\- Prochain chapitre, c'est inédit. Enfin la moitié seulement. J'explore le passé figurez-vous.  
_

 _\- Le grand personnage qui devait faire l'honneur d'être présent le sera donc au prochain... XD  
_

 _\- Ne vous attendez pas à masses d'explications et intrigues. Cette fiction est loin d'être un long scénario travaillé, c'est bien une histoire suivant Conan et Ai dans leur conflit contre les « restes » de l'Organisation, puis comment ils vont s'en relever._

* * *

 _Remerciements :_

Naekki, Memphis, Yuurei, Watson et Eyto. =)


End file.
